No me olvides
by Pislib Nott
Summary: Arrepentirse significa tardar en rectificar. Tu único error fue tardar demasiado. Slash. Harry/Draco
1. Prólogo

**No me olvides…**

(2010)

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación** : Mayores de 17 años.

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Género:** Romántico, Drama, Violencia.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, Violación.

 **Disclamer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría. En ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

 **Resumen:**

 _Arrepentirse significa tardar en rectificar. Tu único error fue tardar demasiado…_

 _"—_ _No supiste valorar lo que tuviste, a cualquiera le pasa. Sin embargo, tú no eres 'cualquiera' y aún así cometiste ese error"_

 ** _(*)Arrepentirse significa tardar en rectificar._** **Frase tomada de la canción: Aprecia lo que tienes de Porta.**

 **POR:**

 **PISLIB n_n**

* * *

 **NO ME OLVIDES…**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Los miembros del Wizengamot observaban con verdadera aberración al rubio. Todos sin excepción lo odiaban.

—Draco Malfoy Black, de pie — ordenó el Ministro de Magia, el aludido obedeció — se le acusa de adulterio. Es un delito muy grave en la comunidad mágica. El castigo será muy severo, en dado caso que las pruebas que muestre su esposo Harry Potter, sean suficientes.

El rubio no hizo ademan de querer protestar. Había gastado toda su energía en las últimas semanas en tratar de hablar con Harry y explicarle lo que realmente había ocurrido, sin embargo, el ojiverde había cortado toda comunicación con él.

—Señor Zabini, adelante — la voz del secretario del ministro, sacó del ensimismamiento al rubio.

A Draco le dio un vuelco al corazón, si habían mandado a que Blaise Zabini declarara, entonces no habría de qué preocuparse, Zabini diría la verdad, diría lo que _realmente_ había ocurrido, no habría forma que mintiera. Con el Veritaserum el moreno confesaría su propio crimen y él, Draco, estaría absuelto de todo…

—Es verdad, Draco y yo somos amantes — la voz de Blaise resonó en todo el tribunal — hemos tenido un romance desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

—¡Mientes! — gritó de pronto Draco, que ya se encontraba, del otro lado del tribunal custodiado por dos guardias.

—¡Silencio, señor Malfoy! — Advirtió el ministro — prosiga, señor Zabini.

—Como decía, Draco y yo hemos estado viéndonos a escondidas de Potter… aunque claro, no contábamos con que ese día llegara temprano y nos encontrara en plena acción, en su propia habitación. De eso debo culpar a Draco, fue su idea, su más perversa _fantasía_ , además…

Blaise continuó con su declaración, mientras Draco se preguntaba internamente cómo demonios el moreno había logrado evadir el Veritaserum. Todo estaba saliendo mal.

—El Wizengamot tomará un receso de quince minutos, después tomará una decisión con respecto a la petición de Harry Potter, el demandante.

Uno a uno de los miembros se fueron retirando al cuarto continúo, mientras que a Draco le invadía la incertidumbre ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué sería de su familia? Mientras tanto Zabini, que era custodiado por otros dos guardias, le sonreía triunfante.

—Déjenme a solas con él — ordenó Harry, al llegar al lado del rubio. Los guardias obedecieron, después de todo, era el héroe mágico, el futuro jefe de aurores, quien se los ordenaba — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? — Espetó, en cuanto los guardias estuvieron lejos — ¿No pensaste siquiera en que te descubriría?

—No fueron así las cosas Harry — se quiso explicar — Zabini me…

—No me interesa escuchar tus mentiras, Malfoy — le interrumpió, en sus ojos se veía claramente el rencor — y ahora, pagarás por tu comportamiento.

—Zabini me vi…

—No me interesa escuchar, Malfoy — Harry estaba cada vez más enojado, le dolía su traición ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso su rubio, cuando cada noche le confesaba que lo amaba? No tenía excusa, por lo tanto tampoco perdón — Espero que hayan valido la pena los _revolcones_ con Zabini, porque los seguirás teniendo, con la diferencia que ya no tendrás que esconderte de mí.

—Harry yo no…

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? — preguntó de pronto, haciendo que el rubio parpadeara por la sorpresa.

—Porque te amo — susurró Draco.

—Esa fue la versión hacia el mundo mágico, la mentira. Ahora dime la verdad, tu versión.

—Esa es mi verdad Harry.

—Lo hiciste para borrar los crímenes de tu familia ¿cierto? — Harry lo veía furiosamente — todos me lo dijeron y yo no les creí. Te creí a ti. Estoy pagando mi error. Es hora que tú pagues por el tuyo.

El ojiverde se dio la vuelta, quería desaparecer de ese lugar, olvidarse de todo y de todos, en especial de Draco, de su rubio, de ese chico de ojos grises que logró meterse en su cabeza, en su corazón. De ese chico que le regresó las ganas de salir adelante después de la Guerra contra Voldemort, de ese Slytherin que le dio sentido a su vida, de ese rubio que le dio una nueva familia, de ese Draco que también… le traicionó.

—¡Harry! — escuchó cómo Draco le llamaba, sin embargo esta vez no volteó. No lo volvería hacer. No como en aquella ocasión…

El ojiverde salió del Tribunal, comenzó a ver borroso, enseguida se llevó una mano hasta sus ojos y secó las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse.

—¡Señor Potter! — Uno de los aurores llegó corriendo hasta su lugar y le extendió un pedazo de pergamino — la decisión del Wizengamot.

Harry abrió el pequeño pergamino y leyó la pequeña nota que le había escrito el ministro, a pesar que el tribunal había decidido estar de su lado y complacer todas sus condiciones. No se sentía bien. Sí, había ganado el juicio, pero había perdido algo más.

A Draco Malfoy. Su familia. Su todo.

* * *

 **Otra vez, desde el inicio.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	2. Draco Malfoy Black

**Capitulo Uno: Draco Malfoy Black**

* * *

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. En una semana se había quedado sin trabajo, sin casa, sin familia… sin su Harry. Después del juicio, todo se había complicado, aún más de lo que de por sí ya estaban las cosas. Antes era discriminado, señalado e incluso atacado, por su "vida oscura" de mortífago. Que con el paso del tiempo fueron disminuyendo cuando se relacionó amorosamente con Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, ahora todo volvía como antes o incluso peor. No solo lo discriminaban por su vida pasada, sino que ahora se le sumaba el asunto del 'Adulterio'.

—Estúpido Zabini — murmuró Draco, al ser rechazado por milésima vez en aquel negocio.

Estaba consiguiendo trabajo, de lo que fuera. Él tenía su carrera como Medimago, sin embargo con los últimos acontecimientos, lo despidieron y le revocaron su licencia para ejercer su carrera…

 _—_ _Draco Malfoy Black, de pie, por favor — le había pedido el ministro de magia, aquel día del juicio — de acuerdo a la demanda de su esposo Harry James Potter Evans, en contra de usted por adulterio y con la declaración de Blaise Zabini, el Wizengamot lo declara: culpable. Tendrá que desalojar la casa del señor Potter y no se acercará a su hijo Scorpius al menos que Harry lo autorice. Así mismo, su licencia de Medimagia a partir del día de hoy deja ser válida, hasta nuevo aviso. Y por último, no puede abandonar el país al menos que el Ministerio se lo autorice. ¿Alguna duda de lo que se le acaba de decir?_

 _Draco se había quedado estático por la noticia. Lo había perdido absolutamente todo._

Se sacudió la cabeza para olvidar ese recuerdo, aunque sabía de antemano que de nada serviría hacerlo. Ya pasaba de las seis de la tarde, cuando se dio por vencido. Decepcionado por milésima vez, se fue directamente hacia el departamento con el que compartía con Theodore Nott. Al menos a su amigo le iba mejor que a él.

—Llegas temprano — le saludó una chica de cabellera rubia y de grandes ojos celeste.

—No tenía motivo para seguir buscando, de todos los lugares he sido tratado peor que un elfo doméstico — se quejó el rubio, mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

—Entonces debes de tener mucha hambre — comentó la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina y le preparaba algo de comer.

—¿Aún no llega Theodore? — quiso saber, al ver que la chica se encontraba sola en el departamento.

—Ya llegó — le informó — se ha quedado dormido en cuanto se recostó un momento en la cama.

—Déjame adivinar, lo hicieron doblar turno — dijo con voz sería el de ojos grises.

—Así es — dejó salir sonriente la chica — mi Theodore es un elemento valioso para el Hospital Mágico San Mungo.

—Claro que es un elemento valioso — dijo orgulloso — pero no es por eso que lo obligan a trabajar doble turno — recalcó con enfado — lo hacen porque quieren que se canse y renuncie él mismo, ya que si ellos lo hacen estarían violando a la regla de _"Prohibido despedir injustamente a los Mortífagos, hijos de Mortífagos o derivados…"_

—En eso tienes razón — le dijo sonriente la chica, mientras le servía la comida — pero Theodore no renunciará tan fácilmente, le gusta su trabajo — se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Luna… creo que el embarazo te hace ser más 'rara' de lo que de por sí ya eres — murmuró el rubio, mientras devoraba la comida. La chica soltó una sonrisa floja.

—Solo tú podrías decirme esas cosas — confesó Luna, mientras se frotaba su panza de seis meses.

* * *

Rodó un par de veces sobre la cama, incluso se puso a contar 'troles', pero aun así no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Extrañaba mucho a Harry y a su hijo Scorpius. Sintió que los ojos comenzaban a picarle, se mordió los labios fuertemente, no quería hacerlo, no quería sucumbir a la debilidad, pero no lo logró. Terminó llorando.

La vida parecía tener manía con él. Muchas injusticias desde los tiempos de Voldemort hacia la fecha lo envolvían. Y no entendía el porqué. ¿Había sido tan malo para merecer todas las cosas que le pasaban? Al parecer, sí.

 _—_ _Hola, Malfoy…_

 _—_ _¿Qué demonios quieres Zabini? — gruñó Draco desde su escritorio. Ya estaba por finalizar su turno, pero no podía irse porque a última hora había llegado un paciente más. No le quedó de otra más que atenderlo._

 _—_ _Tú sabes lo que quiero — dijo lujurioso el moreno, mientras se desabrochaba la túnica._

 _—_ _Si eso es lo que has venido a buscar, te has equivocado de lugar — le dijo de mala gana, la verdad era que ansiaba por irse a su casa y darle la noticia a_ _Harry sobre el gran descubrimiento que acababa de hacer._

 _—_ _Claro que vine al lugar correcto ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a un chico rubio y sexy que me lo pone duro con solo verlo? — dijo mientras se lamia los labios y lo veía a los ojos morbosamente._

 _—_ _Eres un imbécil Zabini, yo me largo de aquí — le gruñó Draco, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se dirigía a la puerta. No contó con que Blaise se interpondría en su camino._

 _—_ _No tan rápido… rubio — le dijo mientras que con un ágil movimiento lo apresaba entre él y la puerta._

 _—_ _¡Demonios Zabini! — se quejó Draco, mientras forcejeaba para librarse del agarre._

 _De alguna manera el moreno era más fuerte que el rubio, logró dominarlo. En cuestión de minutos, Draco se encontraba pegado a la puerta y Zabini tras de él, besándole el cuello, acariciándole los brazos, rozando su atrapada erección en sus pantalones contra sus caderas._

 _—_ _¡Basta! — exclamó el rubio, expulsando un poco de su magia alejando así al moreno._

Quizás, si ese día no hubiera permitido a Zabini el llegar tan lejos, quizás hubiera evitado todo lo que ocurrió después. Y el decirle a Harry todo lo que ocurría con aquel moreno esa mañana, definitivamente las cosas hubieran tomado otro rumbo por la tarde.

Pero el hubiera no existe. Y ahora estaba pagando su error, tal como se lo había dicho Harry aquel día del juicio.

* * *

El tiempo transcurría y al parecer la vida seguía sin querer darle tregua. Habían transcurrido dos meses y Draco sentía que no avanzaba más, había pensado incluso irse al mundo muggle de manera clandestina, pero prefirió no arriesgarse. Después de todo, en este mundo estaba su hijo y no se arriesgaría a no verlo nunca, a pesar de que no lo había visto desde hacía más de tres meses. Y contando que el Wizengamot aún no le autorizaba su salida al Mundo Muggle.

Exhaló por décima vez, se encontraba en el balcón de aquel departamento, observaba a las personas de afuera, mientras que internamente les envidiaba sus vidas. Al parecer todo el mundo era feliz, menos él. Sabía que la autocompasión no le ayudaría en nada, pero últimamente eso era su pasatiempo favorito. _Lamentarse_.

No tenía más a su Harry, no más a su pequeño Scorpius de tan solo tres meses de edad, no más familia Malfoy-Potter, no más su trabajo de medimago, no más fortuna Malfoy. No más _nada_.

—¿Draco? — la voz de Theodore lo sacó de su dosis de autocompasión. Volteó a verlo y por el semblante que le mostraba, sabía que no era nada bueno.

—¿Qué mala noticia me traes ahora? — le preguntó con voz de resignación. El otro chico enarcó una ceja.

—No sé si sean malas noticias — dejó salir sentándose a su lado — pero…

Le extendió un sobre, el rubio lo tomó en sus manos dudoso.

—Son los resultados de los análisis que te hice hace una semana — le explicó Theodore.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que no lo hicieras, no tengo oro para pagarlo.

—Eso no importa ahora, Draco — le respondió seriamente, lo instó a que abriera aquel sobre.

El rubio exhaló profundamente y con manos temblorosas decidió abrir aquel sobre. Por fin descubriría aquel misterio de sus síntomas. Comenzó a leerlo y lo que descubrió solo pareció empeorar las cosas. Se levantó bruscamente de su lugar.

—¡Dime que es una maldita broma! — prácticamente le gritó, mientras le mostraba aquel pedazo de pergamino.

—Draco…

—¡Dímelo! — exigió mientras lágrimas de impotencia resbalaban por su pálida mejilla.

—Lo siento, no lo es — Theodore quiso acercase, pero el rubio retrocedió un poco aturdido — Draco…

—¿Qué voy hacer? — murmuró, mientras inconscientemente se agarraba su abdomen plano.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	3. Lucius Malfoy

**Capitulo Dos: Lucius Malfoy**

Le dio un último vistazo a aquella lápida. Le indignaba enormemente que su esposa hubiera muerto en aquellas condiciones. Ella no se merecía tal cosa. Y él se sentía responsable de ello. Después de la guerra contra Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy fue desterrado del mundo mágico por diez años, Narcisa no quiso dejarlo solo en aquella condena, y ella al no tener cargo alguno, lo acompañó. Ambos bajo las mismas condiciones.

Y ahí se vieron en el mundo muggle diez largos años, sin oro, sin magia, sin un apellido que tuviera prestigio alguno. Nada. Les cortaron toda comunicación con su hijo Draco, para que éste no pudiera ayudarlos en algo. Así que ambos estuvieron aislados del mundo mágico como si de una peste se tratara.

No fue fácil, Lucius lo supo y lo comprendió cuando no pudo hacer nada por Narcisa. Su esposa había sido víctima de una enfermedad muggle llamada 'dengue hemorrágico' la cual la había llevado a la muerte cuando solo había transcurrido cinco años de su condena, dejándolo solo.

—Lo siento, Cissy — murmuró el rubio mayor rosando con la yema de los dedos aquella lápida.

Se encontraba en un cementerio del mundo muggle, ya que los del ministerio no le permitieron enterrar a su esposa en el cementerio de la mansión Malfoy, ya que 'violaba' las condiciones de su condena.

—Haré todo lo posible para que estés en casa, como toda una Malfoy — le prometió antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con los aurores Dawlish y Rotter, quienes lo escoltarían de regreso al mundo mágico.

* * *

Una semana antes, los del ministerio habían visitado a Draco informándole sobre el estatus actual de su padre sobre su condena, a él le fueron entregados los bienes, mientras que su padre se encargaba de hacer los últimos servicios comunitarios. También le informaron sobre la muerte de su madre. Fue un golpe duro para el rubio, no les dijo sus cuantas verdades a los del ministerio por haberle ocultado tal información, porque su presencia era importante estando fuera de Azkaban.

Así que, tanto Draco como Theodore se encontraban en la mansión Malfoy, el primero estaba supervisando la limpieza de la mansión, no quería queja alguna de su padre.

—Tomemos un descanso — le dijo a Theodore después de haberle ordenado al elfo de la familia que sacara la basura.

—¿Cuándo llega tu padre? — quiso saber el castaño, sentándose frente a él.

—Mañana — el rubio suspiró largamente.

Sabía que el regreso de su padre complicarían las cosas, o al menos su ritmo de vida. En primer lugar, su padre no sabía sobre el matrimonio que había mantenido con Harry Potter durante tres años, obviamente tampoco sabría el cómo había terminado, así que, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supiera, sobre todo si los aurores que lo custodiarían de regreso se lo contaran con el simple hecho de fastidiarle el regreso a la comunidad mágica. Y en segundo lugar…

—¡Papi! — una pequeñita de cabellera rubia y de ojos azules profundos se acercó a Theodore Nott — ¿Severus puede ir el domingo con nosotros al zoológico mágico?

—Si su papá le da permiso, por supuesto — respondió, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Entonces sí¡ — dijo la pequeña dando pequeño saltos.

—Yo aún no le doy el _sí_ — se quejó el rubio fingiendo enojo.

—¿No me dejarás ir? — le preguntó un pequeño de piel morena clara y de ojos verde esmeraldas amenazando con llorar.

—Tampoco he dicho que _no_ — se apresuró a decir Draco, el pequeñito sonrió triunfante.

—¡Vamos Severus! tenemos que planear el paseo — le dijo la niña que era cinco meses mayor que él.

Draco los observó salir del salón, estaban muy entusiasmados.

—Lucius se enfadará cuando se entere de lo que hecho y deshecho — murmuró bajito al verlos fuera de su campo visual… y recordando aquella tormentosa tarde.

 _Theodore le había mostrado los resultados de sus análisis._

 _—¿Qué voy hacer? — murmuró, mientras inconscientemente se agarraba su abdomen plano. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el lugar donde minutos atrás había estado sentado._

 _El pergamino era claro y conciso. Estaba embarazado._

 _De pronto todo su mundo comenzó a asfixiarlo. No tenía a Harry ni a su hijo Scorpius, no podía ejercer su carrera, no tenía oro para mantenerse a sí mismo y ahora se le sumaba un nuevo bebé._

 _Un bebé que…_

 _—Es de… ¿Zabini? — quiso saber Theodore, el cual estaba al tanto de su situación._

 _—No lo sé — dejó salir, angustiado._

Después de la noticia de su embarazo todo parecía verse negro, fue cuestión de tiempo para que los del mundo mágico se dieran cuenta de su estado y comenzaran a hablar. Todos asumieron que el hijo era el producto de la relación clandestina que mantuvo con Blaise Zabini. Al rubio no le importó lo que dijeran, ya se lo esperaba.

A la semana siguiente después de eso, recibió una notificación de parte del ministerio donde le comunicaban que Harry Potter había decidido que él no tuviera contacto de cualquier índole con su hijo Scorpius. Eso lo deprimió en demasía. Por suerte su amigo Theodore no lo dejó sumirse en su depresión y lo ayudó a salir adelante.

—Por cierto, te he traído algo que te subirá el ánimo — le comunicó Theodore extendiéndole una fotografía.

Draco enarcó una ceja en son de duda, sin embargo al ver a la personita que estaba en ella, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

—¡Scorpius! — Exclamó con unas lágrimas en los ojos — ¿cómo…?

No sabía cómo formular la pregunta. Tenía años sin ver a su hijo, exactamente cinco años con dos semanas y tres días. Después que le había llegado la notificación del ministerio, a Draco se le hizo imposible saber de él. Harry había decidido mantener a Scorpius lejos de la prensa y había prohibido que se diera información alguna sobre él, si alguno violaba esa regla se ganaría un boleto directo a Azkaban.

—Hoy fue Ginny Weasley a San Mungo para que inyectaran a Scorpius, son inyecciones básicas para su desarrollo, no está enfermo — se apresuró a decir al ver que Draco se preocupada en demasía — el medimago que lo atiende no estaba, fue llamado de urgencia a Azkaban, así que yo lo atendí.

—No debiste hacerlo — dejó salir Draco, refiriéndose a la foto — perderás tu empleo por mi culpa, ya te has arriesgado mucho por mí — dijo seriamente.

—No es justo que no te dejen ver a tu hijo Draco, ni tampoco que le estén mintiendo a él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Scorpius dice que su mamá es Weasley. Y todos no hacen nada para decirle lo contrario.

Draco se quedó en shock al escuchar a su amigo. Al parecer la vida volvía ensañarse con él. ¿Hasta cuándo lo dejaría en paz?

Volvió su mirada hacia aquella fotografía. Un pequeñito de cinco años, de cabellera rubia y de ojos grises le sonreía ampliamente. Ese era su pequeño Scorpius, su hijo.

* * *

Se apareció en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy. Sonrió con satisfacción, después de esos diez largos años de ausencia por fin estaba nuevamente en su hogar. Entró en ella, inmediatamente el elfo domestico le dio la bienvenida. Segundos después, su hijo estaba frente a él.

—¡Hola, padre! — le saludó Draco.

—¡Draco! — Lucius no era exactamente un padre un amoroso, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido, la vida lo había convertido en un hombre _diferente_.

Solo bastó mirarse a los ojos el uno con el otro para terminar abrazados y llorar juntos por la pérdida tanto emocional como material, sobre todo la emocional. La de Narcisa.

Lucius le contó cómo había ocurrido lo de su madre, sobre cómo se había enfermado y había pasado sus últimos días, de cómo el ministerio le había negado el comunicárselo a él, y le había negado el permiso de enterrarla ahí con todos los miembros de la familia Malfoy.

—¿Y que ha sido de ti hijo? — quiso saber Lucius, después de unas cuantas horas.

—Yo…

—¡Papi! — un pequeñito los interrumpió — papi, ¿cuándo llegará el abuelo?

—¿Abuelo? — exclamó sorprendido Lucius viendo al pequeño, luego fijó su mirada en Draco.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	4. Luna Lovegood

**Capitulo Tres: Luna Lovegood.**

—Todo estará bien — repetía la rubia — siempre ando de viaje por mi trabajo, tú pasas mucho tiempo en San Mungo. Solo dile a Lizzy que mamá se irá de viaje mucho más tiempo del acostumbrado.

Theodore se quedó sin palabras al escuchar aquellas palabras de su ahora, ex esposa. Al parecer Luna había conseguido al fin que el departamento de Nuevas Criaturas Mágicas, perteneciente al Ministerio de Magia, le otorgará un buen presupuesto para su investigación en el extranjero. Dicha investigación le tomaría mínimo cinco años, lo cual la llevó a tomar aquella decisión.

—¿Te estás escuchando, Luna? — le preguntó incrédulo Nott.

—Por supuesto, no estoy sorda — respondió, con una sonrisa — al principio me extrañará pero después olvidará preguntar por mí, así que no va haber problema.

—¿Y yo?

—Casi no estás en casa, ya estás acostumbrado a no verme muy seguido — se encogió de hombros, Theodore abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero luego la cerró, era cierto su argumento, sin embargo las cosas no eran tal cual.

Luna sacó de su abrigo una carta y se la entregó al ojiazul.

—Es para Lizzy.

—¿No piensas despedirte de ella? — quiso saber, enfadado.

—No, será muy difícil el decir adiós — dejó salir, tranquilamente — me tengo que ir — se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de salir del departamento.

* * *

A Draco le fue difícil el contarle a su padre todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos diez años, comenzando con los problemas que tuvo al seguir con sus estudios universitarios sin el apoyo económico… ni el moral. Por suerte, nuevamente, Theodore Nott también había decidido estudiar en el mismo lugar, así que su estadía no fue tan mala la mayor parte del tiempo.

Le mencionó sobre los descubrimientos y avances de algunas pociones que había realizado en su estadía en San Mungo y el cómo había perdido todo cuando la _bomba Zabini_ llegó a su vida. Cuando llegó la parte de Potter, fue la más difícil de contar, sin embargo, hizo lo mejor que pudo.

—Habiendo tantos magos del mundo mágico, ¿tenías que escoger precisamente a Potter? — Lucius sabía sobre las preferencias sexuales de su hijo, a regañadientes lo había aceptado, no sin antes prometerle que le tenía que dar un heredero.

—Simplemente ocurrió — confesó.

—Sabías lo que podía implicar al relacionarte con él ¿cierto?

—Lo estoy viviendo justo ahora — dejó salir amargamente.

Por supuesto que Draco sabía los riesgos, sobre todo cuando al inicio de su relación, los amigos de Harry comenzaron a no ser tan frecuentes con él, después le siguieron los familiares y amigos no tan cercanos, terminando con todo el mundo mágico. Cuando ambos habían anunciado su enlace, Harry comenzó a tener problemas y Draco prefirió no decirle los suyos.

—Lo hecho, hecho está Draco, solo queda aprender de los errores — dejó salir Lucius — Lamento mucho lo de Potter, hijo.

Draco suspiró largamente.

—Y ¿Qué pasó con ese gran descubrimiento que mencionaste hace unos momentos? — quiso saber el rubio mayor.

—Aún no está terminado al cien por ciento, solo tengo el prototipo — comunicó Draco — me cancelaron todo cuando se terminó el juicio, suerte tuve que precisamente esa investigación la estaba llevando en el departamento que compartía con Theodore.

—¿Y funciona el prototipo?

—Aún no lo he comprobado, me faltan algunos cabos sueltos, no puedo simplemente probarlo hasta no estar al cien por cierto seguro de que está completo.

—Es razonable — dejó salir orgulloso Lucius.

Ambos rubios se sumieron en un silencio algo incómodo. Lucius se levantó de su lugar con el propósito de hacer algo, ya que simplemente no se le ocurría que hacer o decir, era frustrante lo que le había convertido el estar en el mundo muggle.

Por otro lado, Draco estaba sumido en otro de sus tantos recuerdos, mientras observaba la fotografía de Scorpius.

 _Había conseguido un trabajo decente en una clínica pública, en el puesto de conserje ya que por obvias razones no podía ejercer su profesión, además que fue el único lugar donde le dieron el "Sí", no podía simplemente ponerse quisquilloso. El sueldo no era mucho, pero le ayudaba a sobrevivir y eso lo hacía sentirse útil, ya que se sentía extremadamente patético al verse mantenido por Nott, su amigo ya tenía suficiente problemas personales con su esposa, para encimar también cargar con los suyos._

 _Se había prometido que en cuanto juntara el suficiente oro se iría a vivir a un departamento junto con su hijo, ya que éste naciera. Por el momento tenía que soportar los síntomas de siete meses de embarazo y los desprecios del mundo mágico por lo mismo._

 _Draco era un chico fuerte y podía soportar todo y de todo, sin embargo todo tenía un límite. Y el de él llegó esa misma tarde._

 _—Draco — lo llamó Theodore con voz calculadora, el rubio supo que eran malas noticias._

 _El moreno le extendió la carta que venía del ministerio._

 _Estimado señor Draco Malfoy Black:_

 _Le notificamos que hay nuevas condiciones por parte del señor Harry James Potter Evans sobre la custodia del niño Scorpius Malfoy Potter._

 _Le queda prohibido acercarse a él indefinidamente. Cualquier excusa que tenga las palabras: casualidad, coincidencia, accidente, destino, y derivados quedan prohibidos, si llega acercársele. En dado caso que viole dichas reglas, se ganará una condena perpetua en Azkaban._

 _Atentamente._

 _El Wizengamot_

 _Draco sabía a qué se debía eso, Harry se había enterado de su embarazo. Y su manera de revelar su enojo hacia con él, era negándole ver a su hijo._

 _Días después de haber recibido esa notificación, Harry dio un comunicado a la comunidad mágica, pidiendo disculpas por su error al liarse con alguien como él. Pidió que no se hablara del asunto y todos accedieron gustosos, así mismo anunció su enlace con Ginny Weasley._

 _Eso último lo destrozó emocionalmente._

—¿El pequeño Scorpius? — la voz de su padre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, solo fue cuestión de segundos para caer en cuenta que su padre se refería a la fotografía que tenía en las manos.

—Sí, el hijo que al parecer ya no es mío.

Lucius observó la fotografía del pequeño Scorpius, tenía todas las características de todo un Malfoy, se sentía orgulloso de ello. Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiera decírselo en persona. Por otro lado, también tenía otro nieto, Severus, sin embargo ese pequeño eran tan _distinto_. Si Draco no le hubiera confesado que lo había tenido él mismo, dudaría que también fuera un Malfoy.

—¿Severus es hijo de Zabini? — hizo aquella pregunta que habían estado evitando ambos.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior. Justo cuando abrió la boca para responder, se escuchó una explosión en el jardín trasero, ambos rubios se levantaron de un salto y se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

* * *

Luna entró en aquella habitación oscura. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la claridad invadiera el lugar. Tres figuras con vestimenta oscura se acercaron a ella.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó un cuarto sujeto que estaba sentado tras un escritorio.

—He dejado a mi familia tal como lo has pedido — dejó salir la chica.

—¿Malfoy aún no se muda de tu departamento?

—No.

—Excelente. Ya saben qué hacer — les indicó a los tres sujetos que se mantenían escondidos tras unas mascaras — avísenle a los demás. Divídanse, tres irán a la mansión Malfoy y tres al departamento de Nott.

—¡¿Qué?! — protestó Luna.

—¡Desmaius! — Lanzó el líder de aquel grupo — ¡por Merlín! ¿Y fuiste Ravenclaw? — Dejó salir viendo la figura de la chica tirada en el suelo — vayan, ahora — les ordenó a los tres sujetos que en unos instantes se _desaparecieron_.

* * *

Lucius y Draco llegaron rápidamente al jardín trasero de la mansión, sin embargo no advirtieron nada, salvo un pequeño derrumbe en el invernadero.

—Algo anda mal — murmuró Lucius afianzando más su varita.

Draco coincidió con él, había demasiado silencio y no le agradó. Ambos rubios estaban alerta observando detenidamente todo el terreno de la mansión Malfoy.

— _¡Papi!_ — el grito de su hijo, lo hizo perder toda concentración.

Dos figuras encapuchadas, muy semejantes a la vestimenta de los Mortífagos, se acercaban apuntándoles con la varita, una tercera figura salió del invernadero, en una mano tenía su varita, en la otra al hijo de Draco.

—¡Severus! — llamó Draco.

—Este es el trato Malfoy, entréganos el prototipo de la poción de la 'Fiebre Mágica' y nosotros te entregamos a tu hijo bastardo sano y salvo.

Draco frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo demonios esas personas sabían sobre esa poción si solo unas cuantas personas sabían de ello?

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	5. Harry James Potter Evans

**Capitulo Cuatro: Harry James Potter Evans.**

Harry estaba satisfecho por todo lo que había logrado, sin embargo, eso no lo hacía completamente _feliz_. Estaba casado, pero no con la persona que amaba. Tenía una familia, sin embargo hacia lo posible para alejarse de ella porque simplemente no lo llenaban. Tenía un excelente trabajo, el cual solo realizaba porque canalizaba todo su dolor en él. Sí, esa era la patética vida que le había dejado Draco Malfoy.

Por una parte estaba agradecido que el Wizengamot le hubiera complacido sus condiciones, pero por otro lado se reprendía internamente, ¿Por qué simplemente no dejó que Draco se pudriera en Azkaban? Había dos poderosas razones. La primera, lo amaba. La segunda, era el padre de su hijo Scorpius. Y sabía que lo era, porque él mismo lo había gestado, si hubiera sido lo contrario, probablemente hubiera mandado a encerrar al rubio y al niño a un orfanato mágico. Y lo más importante de todo, el pequeño no tenía la culpa de ser el hijo de un maldito traidor. Así que, el que debía de pagar era Draco, no Scorpius.

Desde lejos seguía los pasos del rubio, quería saber cómo se las arreglaba en esos momentos de desgracia, aunque claro, no contaba con que el rubio aún tuviera un amigo cercano a él que le ayudara, arriesgando su propio bienestar. Por lo tanto tenía que buscar la manera de quebrar el "mundo de felicidad'' del rubio. Aunque eso significara perjudicar a terceros.

—Cariño, es hora de la cena — la voz de Ginny Weasley, su esposa, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Enseguida voy — dijo, tratando de sonreírle. No lo consiguió.

Aún recordaba aquel día en el cual decidió formar una familia, o mejor dicho, el darle una madre a Scorpius. Sabía que al haberse enlazado con Draco había sido un error, todo el mundo mágico se lo recordaba, era por eso que si quería emendar su error, tenía que casarse con Ginny, y fingir que Scorpius era hijo de ambos, cosa imposible ya que todos sabían quién era el verdadero padre.

Se le ocurrió hacer la ley de _"Ignoremos lo que hice y deshice con Malfoy y cualquiera que diga o haga algo al respecto se ganará un boleto a Azkaban"_. Sorprendentemente funcionó. El Mundo Mágico aceptó el casamiento con la chica Weasley como una disculpa, después de todo él seguía siendo el héroe de ese mundo. Y lo respetaban.

Abrió el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio, del cual sacó una pequeña caja de madera.

—Scorpius — murmuró y la caja se abrió, dejando a la vista un par de cartas y dos fotografías.

Observó la primera. Estaban Draco y él abrazados, fue el día en que él le propuso enlazarse. Ambos estaban felices, eran _felices_. O él suponía que eran felices.

La segunda fotografía, era de un pequeñito de piel morena clara y de ojos verdes. El pequeño Severus. Harry no se explicaba por qué tenía una fotografía de ese niño, ni siquiera era su hijo, sin embargo, había algo de él que le causaba inquietud, a pesar que el pequeño era el vivo retrato de Blaise Zabini.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando un suspiro largo y pausado, guardó las fotografías en la caja, rememorando ese día que le reveló la cruel realidad.

 _Había tenido un día pesado en el trabajo, considerando que era el primero después de sus tres merecidas semanas de vacaciones después de haberse recuperado del parto, (las pociones que Draco le había suministrado le habían ayudado en demasía en recuperarse) no le extrañaba que en esos momentos estuviera solo un poco "fuera de forma"._

 _Ese día le había tocado dar clases de defensa a sus subordinados y a unos cuantos estudiantes de la Academia de Aurores. Así que solo ansiaba con llegar a su casa y meterse en aquella cama donde un sexy Draco Malfoy lo estaría esperando._

 _Por alguna extraña razón, tenía la sensación que algo no andaba bien, en cuanto se_ apareció _en su casa lo supo. Se escuchaba el llanto de su hijo Scorpius desde su habitación, sin más preámbulos se dirigió hasta ahí. El pequeño rubio lloraba desde su cuna. Harry frunció el ceño ¿Por qué Draco no había ido a auxiliarlo?_

 _—¿Draco? — le llamó pero nadie respondió, eso le pareció extraño._

 _Calmó al pequeño Scorpius, que en ese tiempo tenía unas cuantas semanas de nacido. Llamó al elfo de su familia para que cuidara de él, mientras investigaba en dónde estaba su esposo._

 _—¿Draco? — volvió a llamarlo, pero nuevamente nadie respondió. Caminó hasta su cuarto con un mal presentimiento. Aunque por dentro se quería convencer que su rubio se había quedado dormido por haber llegado cansado de su trabajo. Después de todo, ese día, había trabajado doble turno en San Mungo._

 _Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y lo que vio no le agradó nada._

 _—¡Draco! — gritó sorprendido, ahí estaba Draco desnudo, gimiendo, mientras que Blaise Zabini lo embestía una y otra vez._

 _Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, un nudo en la garganta le obstruyó el paso de más palabras, lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su mejilla. Segundos después, solo odio puro hubo en él._

Harry dio un golpe fuerte en el escritorio ¿Por qué Draco lo había engañado? ¿Era verdad lo que los demás decían de él? ¿En verdad Draco lo había utilizado para hacer que los demás olvidaran los errores de su pasado? ¿Draco solo lo había utilizado?

—¡Papi! — La voz de Scorpius lo sacó de sus cavilaciones — mamá dice que la cena se te enfría.

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba y Harry solo se volvió a sumir en la triste rutina, en la cual se había convertido últimamente su vida. Se levantaba desde temprano, se iba al ministerio mientras ordenaba todo aquel papeleo de las misiones que realizaba él y sus subordinados. En ocasiones le salía uno que otro caso, pero ninguno que fuera de máxima alerta, solo casos simples.

—Hola — su amigo pelirrojo entró hacia la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me imagino que son buenas noticias o no traerías esa cara — fue el saludo seco del ojiverde, pero aún así no borró la gran sonrisa de Weasley.

—Voy a ser papá por tercera vez — dejó salir orgulloso el pelirrojo.

—Felicidades amigo — Harry le sonrió feliz, mientras le daba un abrazo.

—Gracias. ¿Alguna novedad? — le preguntó al ver que Harry tenía un semblante serio.

—Luna ha decidido separarse de Nott — el pelirrojo frunció el ceño — ha aceptado el presupuesto que le ha autorizado Kingsley para su investigación.

—Bien por ella — Ron asintió sintiéndose satisfecho, ya que en el fondo sabía que Luna era mucha mujer para aquel mortífago, aunque nunca se le comprobó al chico que en realidad en algún tiempo lo haya sido — ¿se llevó a Lizzy con ella?

—No lo sé.

—Ojalá que sí, no le haría bien a la niña quedarse con un padre de dudosa reputación.

Harry coincidía con Ron, no tenía nada en contra de Luna, pero se alegraba enormemente que el mundo en el cual ahora estaba Draco se desmoronaba lentamente ¿ahora qué haría el rubio cuando se enterara que la vida de su amigo también se hacía añicos? ¿Se culparía por ello? El ojiverde esperaba que sí, quería que el rubio sufriera todo lo que él también estaba sufriendo.

—¿Cómo llamarás a tu hijo o hija? — cambió de tema.

—Si es niña Jade, si es niño Kai — dejó salir solemnemente — siempre y cuando Hermione quiera, últimamente tiene un genio que solo ella soporta.

* * *

Estaba archivando los últimos reportes cuando la alarma sonó. Harry no se inmutó, era normal que aquel foco rojo parpadeara y sonora escandalosamente. Cuando la situación era de nivel "mínima prioridad" acudían al lugar los aurores principiantes, sin embargo, si la situación era de "máxima prioridad" acudía él y su equipo, los cuales los conformaban Ronald Weasley, Terry Boot, Ernie McMillan, Zacharias Smith y Marcus Belby.

Cerró el cajón de aquel enorme archivero y cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse para continuar con otros aburridos reportes, Ron irrumpió en el lugar.

—¡Harry, código rojo en la mansión Malfoy y el departamento de Nott!

El aludido de un solo movimiento ya estaba en camino mientras que el pelirrojo lo ponía al tanto y los demás del equipo lo seguían hacia las chimeneas.

—Aún no sabemos si son represalias por parte de familiares de las víctimas de la Guerra o es una venganza directa con los dueños de los inmuebles. Me voy por lo último, ya que hoy en la mañana Lucius Malfoy se ha incorporado al mundo mágico y…

—¿Cómo dices? — Harry se dio la vuelta enfrentándolo.

—Lucius Malfoy está de regreso del Mundo Muggle ¿no lo sabías? — preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.

En la mente de Harry varias teorías danzaban, ninguna involucraba a Lucius Malfoy, en primera era porque efectivamente no tenía conocimiento que el rubio mayor estaba de regreso. Y en segunda era por los lugares que eran atacados. Ambos lugares tenían una cosa en común: Draco Malfoy.

—Zacharias, Ernie y Marcus vayan al departamento de Nott. Los demás vendrán conmigo a la mansión Malfoy.

¿Qué porque no iba al departamento de Nott, cuando sabía que Draco aún vivía ahí? Ni él lo sabía, pero si Lucius Malfoy estaba de regreso, lo más probable era que el rubio menor estuviera ahí. Y no se equivocó.

El lugar era una algarabía, hechizos iban y venían, les costó trabajo organizarse y localizar a los atacantes.

—¡Divídanse! — ordenó Harry.

Mientras que Ron y Terry se iban por las orillas, el ojiverde se dirigía hacia donde había más acción. Se escuchaban gritos y reclamos de todas partes, mientras que las explosiones eran más seguidas. Una nube enorme de polvo invadió el lugar y eso no hizo más que crispar los nervios a Harry.

—Draco…

Murmuró mientras que desesperadamente buscaba a su alrededor.

—¡Avada Kedavra! — escuchó perfectamente la voz de Lucius Malfoy a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Harry trató de averiguar la posición del mayor, pero era imposible con tanto polvo a su alrededor, con un movimiento de varita hizo que lentamente la vista se despejara.

—¡Maldito Mortífago! — Una voz desconocida le respondió al rubio. Harry solo pudo ver cómo un rayo de luz color rojo le daba de lleno a Malfoy padre.

—¡Desmaius! — Lanzó Ron desde atrás, pero el atacante logró esquivarlo — yo me encargo de él — le avisó al ojiverde, mientras corría en dirección al sujeto, que a su vez éste corría hacia la mansión.

—¡Despídete de tu hijo! — Harry se giró rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado una segunda voz.

Todo pareció verse en cámara lenta…

Draco corría en dirección donde un pequeñito de piel morena clara trataba de cubrirse inútilmente con sus manitas de aquel rayo de luz color violeta.

—¡Nooo! — Harry trató de repeler el hechizo del enemigo, pero había sido inútil.

Draco se había puesto en medio de aquel rayo violeta y su hijo, impactando así el hechizo en él.

—¡Draco! — gritó jadeante Harry.

Con pasos acelerados se dirigió hacia el rubio, se olvidó del sujeto que había lanzado el hechizo, hizo caso omiso de las reglas que debería seguir como auror, dejó de lado su enojo hacia con el rubio. Con el corazón en la mano y con los nervios de punta tomó al rubio entre sus brazos.

—¿Draco?

Sin embargo, Draco no se movía.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	6. Blaise Zabini

**Capitulo Cinco: Blaise Zabini.**

Se habían dividido: Parkinson, Corner y Montague se habían dirigido hacia el departamento de Nott. Mientras que Flin-Flecher, Pucey y él, atacarían la mansión Malfoy. Todo había sido fríamente calculado meses atrás, se supone que no iba haber ningún margen de error, ya que todas las posibles situaciones habían sido consideradas. Sin embargo, en ninguna habían considerado a Potter porque simplemente éste no debía de haberse presentado. Dawlish, el nuevo jefe del departamento de Seguridad Mágica, les había asegurado que el héroe del mundo mágico no se enteraría del ataque de ese día.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. El gran Harry Potter había llegado a tan solo unos cuantos minutos de comenzar el ataque con su equipo de aurores.

Blaise Zabini sabía que tenía que actuar rápido o todo se iría al demonio. Aprovechando que su hechizo le había dado de lleno a Draco y ver que Potter se centraba en él, aprovechó para salirse de escena ocultándose tras un muro. Con un movimiento de varita se cambió de vestimenta por una que ya estaba previamente arreglada para una situación así.

—¡Draco, amor! — Zabini gritó desde el rincón de donde se encontraba, simuló estar cansado por el reciente ataque, el haberse embarrado con un poco de tierra sobre su rostro lo hizo más creíble.

Harry, que estaba más centrado en saber cómo estaba Draco, no se había percatado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta el momento en que Blaise Zabini había aparecido frente a él. Lo observó detenidamente, ¿Zabini se encontraba en la mansión en el momento del ataque?

—¿Qué le pasó, Potter? — Blaise le preguntó con mucha preocupación haciendo que de pronto Harry se sintiera incómodo — ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

Harry lo observaba perplejo, aún.

—¡Papi! — La voz del pequeño Severus sorprendió a ambos, el niño se arrodilló hasta donde estaba aparentemente un Draco Malfoy desmayado.

—¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien? — Blaise abrazó enseguida a Severus.

Harry de un salto se levantó. Su mirada iba desde Draco a Blaise y luego a Severus. ¡Draco se había estado viendo con Zabini después de todo! ¡Malfoy aún mantenía un romance con Zabini!

El pequeño Severus hacía todo lo posible para separarse del agarre de Blaise, pero el chico hacía lo posible para no ceder, tenía que asegurarse que Potter creyera que él estaba con Draco.

—¡Papi! — volvió a llamar el pequeñito estirando sus bracitos hacia el rubio que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

—¡Potter has algo! — Apremió Zabini — ¡Busca ayuda o solo te quedarás ahí sin hacer nada!

El aludido tomó su varita y haciendo un movimiento con ésta hizo salir una esfera de energía de color roja.

—¡Abuelo Lu! — Gritó el pequeñito al ver a Lucius desmayado a la distancia, mientras era atendido por el chico pelirrojo que ya estaba también pidiendo ayuda.

—Se han escapado — Notificó Terry con enfado hacia Harry cuando llegó a su lado.

El aludido asintió levemente a modo de respuesta, aún estaba aturdido por la presencia de Zabini en la mansión Malfoy. Quizás si hubiera estado más centrado en su rol de auror se habría percatado de la mirada de complicidad que mantuvieron por escasos segundos Blaise y Terry.

* * *

El viaje hacia San Mungo había sido más rápido de lo que pensó. Blaise tenía que buscar una manera para poder zafarse del campo visual de Potter y así poder ir a su destino sin ningún atisbo de sospecha, sobre todo cuando supuestamente su "familia" estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, su oportunidad llegó diez minutos después cuando los medimagos se habían llevado a los Malfoy para darles atención médica.

Así que, aprovechando que Potter estaba dando el reporte al medimago que estaba atendiendo a Draco. Y que, Lucius y el pequeño Severus eran atendidos en habitaciones diferentes. Y Ron y Terry habían ido a apoyar a sus otros compañeros en el departamento de Nott, Blaise se había escabullido sigilosamente para _aparecerse_ en una oficina que se encontraba en el sexto piso del Ministerio de Magia. El departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? — Resonó en la habitación la voz de Dawlish — Pucey me ha dicho que has tenido que recurrir a tu antiguo papel. El de 'amante de Malfoy'.

—¡Potter! — Gritó el ex Slytherin — ¿Cómo demonios es que estaba ahí? ¡Tú tuviste que haber evitado que se enterara de todo!

—Pero se enteró, no hay más que hacer. La alarma no se desvió como siempre hacia mi oficina. Algo o _alguien_ la desvió directamente hacia con él.

—¿Nos han descubierto? — dejó salir preocupado Zabini.

—Lo sabremos más adelante. Por suerte hay más trabajadores de nuestro lado que el del "héroe mágico", así que no será tan sencillo el que nos descubran.

—Eso no me tranquiliza — murmuró el chico.

—Debo admitir que fue muy asusto de tu parte aparecerte frente a Potter. Eso nos dará más ventaja — Blaise enarcó una ceja — Potter pensará que ambos están juntos, así que cumple con tu deber de "padre" y ve por el mocoso, cuando Malfoy despierte y no vea a su hijo vendrá a buscarnos.

—De acuerdo. Qué hay de los otros, ¿Consiguieron algo del departamento de Nott?

—Aún no llegan, esperemos que sí la hayan conseguido. Esa poción es muy importante para todos nosotros.

Por supuesto que era muy importante esa poción, de ésta dependían muchas vidas, la de su hijo era una de ellas. Su hijo de sangre. Pensó Blaise. Con un asentimiento de cabeza salió de la oficina para dirigirse a San Mungo.

* * *

No soportaba estar ni un minuto más ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era el jefe de aurores, su misión y sus víctimas. Tenía que esperar el reporte del medimago y después marcharse de una maldita vez de ese lugar.

Su cabeza era un lío de pensamientos. Todos involucraban a Draco y a Zabini. Repasó una y otra vez sus propias investigaciones del rubio y en ninguna le daba un indicio de que el moreno Slytherin tuviera contacto alguno con Draco. Y sin embargo, Zabini había estado ahí en la mansión con todos los Malfoy, ¿Habían tenido una reunión? ¿Draco le estaría presentando el padre de su a hijo a Lucius? ¿Se habían liado de nuevo? ¿El rubio le habría contado a su padre sobre el matrimonio que había mantenido con él?

—Señor Potter — La voz del medimago lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Cómo están? — preguntó más por deber.

—Lucius Malfoy tiene algunos hematomas, pero ya han sido tratados con pociones y pomadas. Le han aplicado un sedante en cuanto estuvo en sí, ya que estaba alterado. Es cuestión de un par de horas para que despierte. Este es el reporte médico — Le extendió una carpeta donde se leía claramente Lucius Malfoy.

—De acuerdo.

—El pequeño, afortunadamente solo tiene un rasguño en su brazo derecho, ya lo han curado. Está muy asustado, le recomiendo que vaya a tranquilizarlo y…

—¿Cómo está Draco Malfoy? — Harry le interrumpió, lo último que le faltaba era ir a consolar al hijo de Zabini. Aún resonaban en su mente las palabras de ese chico: _"¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?"_

—El no corrió con tanta suerte. Ha recibido un hechizo extraño el cual está provocando que su magia disminuya rápidamente. Traté de todo, pero lamentablemente no he podido despertarlo y así frenar el escape de magia. Señor Potter, Draco ha caído en un estado de coma.

—¿Qué? — Harry palideció al escuchar la noticia. A pesar que siempre le había deseado lo peor al rubio, en ningún momento había querido que en realidad le pasara algo malo. O al menos no de salud.

—No sé con exactitud cuándo vaya a despertar — Siguió explicando el medimago — Estaré haciéndole pruebas y aplicándole hechizos para poder reanimarlo…

Lentamente el ojiverde había ido retrocediendo hasta haberse quedado sentado en una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo. A lo lejos escuchaba al medimago explicándose.

—Por el momento lo he conectado a unas máquinas mágicas para que su nivel de magia no siga disminuyendo considerablemente. Sin embargo, mientras más tarde en ese estado es posible que nunca recupere su magia al cien por ciento. Usted sabe que la magia es muy importante para que un mago pueda sobrevivir.

El ojiverde sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía, ¿Cuántas veces Draco se lo había explicado? Demasiadas veces como para recordarlo siempre.

 _—La magia es tan importante en el mago, incluso más que la sangre. La magia es la que hace posible que prácticamente todo funcione en un mago — le había dicho una noche después de haber tenido intimidad._

 _—Y me dices esto ¿Por qué…? — Harry le había preguntado adormilado._

 _—Son los riesgos en un embarazo masculino, si todo sale mal…_

 _—Nada va a salir mal. Tú te estás tomando la poción, yo también. Cualquiera de nosotros que salga embarazado, se cuidará muy bien — dejó salir solemnemente el ojiverde — además eres el mejor medimago del mundo mágico._

 _—Lo tomas todo a la ligera, Potter — refunfuñó el rubio._

 _—¿Ya soy Potter? — soltó una sonrisa floja el de anteojos. Draco gruñó — Todo saldrá bien amor, además no me importaría quedarme sin magia si eso implica tener un hijo tuyo._

 _Draco enarcó una ceja._

 _—Harry, sin magia no hay vida. Si expulsas demasiada magia en el momento del parto, te debilitarás. Tendrás inestabilidad en ésta y podría acarrearte muchos problemas._

 _—¿Cómo quedar como un squib? — sugirió Harry restándole importancia mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente._

 _—No. Como, morir._

 _Esas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Harry sentía a Draco demasiado tenso por estar pensando en esas cosas. Así que comenzó a besarlo suavemente._

 _—Nada de eso pasará. Ambos nos cuidaremos. Siempre estaremos juntos ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _—Sí, pero…_

 _—Nada de "peros". Nada malo ocurrirá. Hasta el momento nadie ha muerto bajo esas circunstancias._

 _Draco abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero Harry atrapó sus labios impidiendo que volviera a preocuparse por ese tema._

—Lo siento, señor Potter.

Harry se había sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Ahora qué pasaría con Draco? ¿Jamás despertaría? ¿Moriría? ¿Qué sería del pequeño Severus?, ¿Qué pasaría con su propio hijo? Con Scorpius. Tal vez la mentira de "mamá Ginny" estaba funcionando, pero en algún momento acabaría y tendría que contarle la verdad.

—Señor Potter — La voz del medimago lo instó a verle a la cara. El mayor lucía preocupado — En este hospital seguimos las reglas básicas, pero hay personas que simplemente no olvidan, ¿si me entiende?

El ojiverde frunció el ceño, en realidad no entendía nada.

—Yo lo respeto a usted y por ello le seré franco. En unos días más me iré de San Mungo y todos mis pacientes serán transferidos a otro medimago — el mayor en verdad estaba preocupado — a uno que _siempre_ recuerda.

Entonces Harry lo comprendió. El medimago le estaba diciendo que si dejaba a Draco en ese hospital podría realmente pasarla mal. Probablemente no harían realmente algo para reanimarlo, después podrían ponerle un plazo para que recuperara el conocimiento y si no lo hacía podrían desconectarlo. Ya había ocurrido en el pasado con otros magos con antecedentes relacionados con la magia oscura. Quizás podría respaldarlo las nuevas leyes, sin embargo, podrían utilizar cualquier excusa para deshacerse del rubio.

—¿Le darán un plazo para que despierte?

—No lo sé. Si no ven progreso, probablemente pidan autorización de un familiar para desconectarlo.

El ojiverde se mordió el labio. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas. Hermione Granger, el nombre de su mejor amiga, venía a su mente una y otra vez.

—Déjelo aquí. Yo me aseguraré que no le pase nada.

—De acuerdo. Si me permite recomendarle algo, vaya con el niño. Realmente se ve asustado — Volvió a insistir.

—Bien — gruñó el ex Gryffindor.

* * *

Severus tenía miedo. Aquella señora que tenía cara seria no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque le enviaba miradas acusadoras desde detrás de la barrita.

—¡Listo, pequeño! — Le anunció la enfermera que le estaba revisando su bracito herido.

El ojiverde observó su herida, que ahora estaba vendada. Le sonrió a la chica que estaba frente a él. De pronto la varita de la enfermera se iluminó a modo de aviso.

—Gertrudis tengo que ir a revisar a una nueva paciente ¿Te importaría quedarte con Severus mientras llega el señor Potter?

La señora seria que miraba acusadoramente minutos atrás al hijo de Draco, asintió. La enfermera se despidió de Severus con una sonrisa.

Gertrudis comenzó hacer movimientos rápidos con el material médico, mientras que Severus observaba de manera curiosa aquel cuarto. El pequeñito se preguntaba cuándo lo llevarían a ver a su padre, mientras movía sus piecitos de un lado a otro colgados de la camilla. Severus estaba por bajarse de ésta, cuando Gertrudis llegó hasta su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Esto dolerá un poco — Le confesó mientras le enseñaba una jeringa que contenía un líquido color ámbar. Severus entornó los ojos.

—¡No! — Gritó asustado tratando de apartarse de la enfermera.

—¡Quédate quieto, mocoso! — Replicó la señora sujetándolo fuerte e inmovilizándolo.

Justo en el momento en que la jeringa tocaba el brazo del pequeño, la puerta se abría escandalosamente.

* * *

Harry iba arrastrando los pies mientras gruñía una y otra vez. Lo último que había tenido en mente ese día, era el hecho de ir a calmar al hijo de Zabini. Por alguna extraña razón, ese niño le causaba un sentimiento que no sabía cómo describirlo, ni siquiera podía darle nombre, tal vez era lástima o tal vez era algo más. Con el simple hecho de querer ponerle nombre le causaba jaqueca. Se sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para alejar el dolor.

Cuando menos se lo esperó ya estaba frente a la puerta. Se quedó plantado aun preguntándose internamente si debía entrar o no. Se hacía la idea que Zabini ya estaba dentro con su hijo y así su propia presencia ya no sería requerida.

—¡No! — Escuchó el grito desesperado de Severus y sin pensarlo dos veces entró rápidamente.

Su respiración aún era agitada a pesar que sus ojos le decían que Severus estaba bien. Por un momento había pensado que los sujetos que habían atacado la mansión Malfoy habían regresado por el niño.

—Lo siento — Se disculpó Harry al ver que las dos únicas personas que se encontraban en la habitación habían dado un respingo por su entrada tan brusca.

Sin embargo, no vio venir lo que le siguió a su repentina entrada. En un santiamén, Severus se encontraba aferrado a sus piernas. Harry parpadeó nervioso.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué está de esta manera? — Indagó el auror.

—Se ha asustado por la inyección que le tengo que poner, no se preocupe señor Potter, así son todos los niños — Dejó salir con voz amable la enfermera, nada que ver con el tono que había usado con el niño minutos atrás.

Sin embargo, Harry sí se preocupó. Le preocupaba que Severus siguiera aferrado a él aterrado. ¿Era posible que se pusiera así por una indefensa inyección? Algo dentro de él le decía que no.

—¿Podría ponérsela después? Necesito hablar con él — Pidió Harry.

—Es importante que…

—Solo serán unos minutos — Insistió el ojiverde.

—Pero…

—Si es muy urgente yo se la puedo poner, me han dado cursos sobre ello. Ya sabe, primeros auxilios es importante entre aurores — Potter enarcó una ceja ante el semblante serio de la enfermera.

—No es necesario, regresaré más tarde — Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, pero a Harry le dio la sensación que aquella señora ocultaba algo. En cuanto salió la enfermera, Severus aflojó el agarre de él.

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto tenía la extraña necesidad de asegurarse que ese niño estuviera bien? maldiciéndose por dentro se acuclilló para estar a la altura de Severus.

—¿Te hizo algo la enfermera? — Severus lo observó detenidamente, ambas miradas verdes se enfrentaron. El pequeñito negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me puedes llevar con mi papi? — le pidió.

El ex Gryffindor tragó saliva trabajosamente. En algún momento, el pequeñito que tenía frente a él se enteraría del estado en el cual se encontraba su papá y sin embargo, él no quería ser el portador de las malas noticias. Ni siquiera él mismo podía asimilar el hecho que Draco no podría despertar nunca o incluso morir.

—Te llevaré con Luc… emh, tu abuelo.

—¿Y el abuelo Lu me llevará con mi papi? — insistió el pequeñín.

Harry asintió levemente. Severus le regaló una enorme sonrisa. Una sonrisa que le recordaba tanto a su pequeño Scorpius y a algo más que en ese momento no supo qué era. El pequeñito lo abrazó cariñosamente. Harry se quedó de piedra ante la acción.

—Gracias, Harry…

Un escalofrío le invadió de pies a cabeza al héroe mágico tras las palabras del pequeño. ¿Severus sabía su nombre?

—Te he estado buscando, Potter — La voz de Blaise Zabini irrumpiendo en el lugar, los hizo separarse rápidamente.

—Ya me has encontrado — Le respondió el ojiverde seriamente, una vez incorporado — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

—De ti, nada — Espetó Zabini — Vengo por mi hijo.

El moreno saboreó esas tres últimas palabras ante la presencia de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	7. Hermione Granger

**Capitulo Seis: Hermione Granger.**

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio mientras sus manos frotaban su vientre abultado de seis meses. Dio un suspiro largo y tendido antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el mueble que estaba al otro lado del estudio. No era común en ella llevarse cosas del trabajo a su casa, sin embargo; había ciertos asuntos que preferiría guardar con discreción.

Tomó en sus manos aquella carpeta que se encontraba en el fondo del primer cajón del mueble. Se mordió el labio inferior al leer el nombre de quien pertenecía aquel expediente.

 _Habían transcurrido dos meses desde que se había llevado a cabo el juicio contra Draco por adulterio y la noticia del momento era sobre el embarazo del rubio. Hermione tenía sus sospechas sobre quién podría ser el hijo de Malfoy._

 _Dentro de sus planes estaba que el rubio estuviera lejos de su amigo Harry. Ella sabía que el ex Slytherin seguía siendo alguien de lo peor, por más que no los hubiera delatado en la mansión Malfoy durante la guerra. La chica sabía que a su amigo ojiverde no le convenía tirar todo su avance, tanto en su vida privada como profesional, por alguien que no valía la pena. Había mantenido cierta esperanza que Harry se diera cuenta por sí mismo la clase de persona que era Draco Malfoy, sin embargo; todas murieron cuando anunciaron su enlace, entonces Hermione sabía que tenía que hacer algo para separarlos definitivamente._

 _No fue necesario que ella hiciera nada, Draco solito se había echado la soga al cuello cuando se descubrió en la cama con Blaise Zabini. Hermione se tranquilizó al saber que Harry había decidido separase de él e incluso denunciarlo (aunque ella y Ron habían ayudado a la causa sobre esto último). Sin embargo, todo parecía tambalearse y venirse abajo cuando se supo lo del embarazo del chico. ¿Y si el hijo era de Harry? ¿Su amigo lo perdonaría? ¿Draco volvería a entrar a la vida de Harry?_

 _Sin duda, ella tenía que evitar todo eso. Harry no podía fiarse de Draco, ya lo había hecho sufrir una vez, no podía permitirse que se lo hiciera dos veces, sobre todo cuando también la felicidad de Scorpius estaba en ello._

Hermione regresó hasta su escritorio en donde se volvió a sentar. Suspiró largamente, observando el expediente.

* * *

—Te he estado buscando, Potter — La voz de Blaise Zabini irrumpiendo en el lugar, los hizo separarse rápidamente.

—Ya me has encontrado — Respondió seriamente, incorporándose — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

—De ti, nada — Espetó Zabini — Vengo por mi hijo.

El moreno saboreó esas tres últimas palabras ante la presencia de Harry Potter. En cuanto Blaise dio un paso hacia el pequeño, Harry por reflejo se puso delante de él.

—No te lo puedes llevar — dijo seriamente.

—¿Por qué no? Es mi hijo.

—Lo sé — Harry lo veía fríamente, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que recodarle algo que de antemano ya sabía? — Necesito hablar con Severus unos momentos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? — espetó, de mala manera. Severus dio un respingo al ver la expresión del recién llegado.

—No lo sé, el suficiente.

Blaise se cruzó de brazos quedándose en posición de espera.

—A solas — gruñó Harry.

—No te dejaré solo con mi hijo.

—Y yo soy un auror el cual te puede arrestar si entorpeces la investigación, así que si no quieres que lo haga, lárgate — Harry estaba perdiendo los estribos, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, tan solo ver a Zabini frente a él lo ponía de malas.

—Severus es un menor de edad, no puede declarar nada si no hay un mayor de edad a su lado — Blaise cada vez se estaba enojando, lo cual ocasionaba que el pequeño Severus se aferrara cada vez más a las piernas de Harry.

—Entonces lo entrevistaré frente a Lucius.

—No, Potter. Él es…

—Sé qué eres de él — cortó rápidamente — Pero no tienes el poder suficiente siquiera para poder dártelo, la custodia de Severus la tiene Draco y si algo ocurre con él, la custodia del niño pasa a un familiar directo, en este caso a su abuelo Lucius Malfoy, ya que te recuerdo que tú y Draco no están casados — esta vez fue Harry quien saboreó las últimas tres palabras.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso estas vengándote de mí? Todo porque Draco y yo nos…

—¡Basta! — gritó el ex Gryffindor, Severus a su lado dio otro respingo, esta vez alejándose de ambos, se estaba asustando con la discusión que mantenían los mayores — Zabini, no me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada furiosa y justo cuando se disponía a avanzar hacia Severus, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

* * *

Hermione seguía observando la carpeta. A esas alturas, no estaba muy convencida si había hecho lo correcto, sin embargo; no lamentaba nada. Harry era feliz con Ginny y el pequeño Scorpius. Y al parecer Malfoy había rehecho su vida, no se había juntado con Zabini, pero todo parecía estar bien, tenía un trabajo estable y un hijo sano. Ella no tenía derecho a remover heridas sanadas y mucho menos a perturbar esa paz que su amigo ojiverde disfrutaba.

Dio otro suspiro antes de abrir la carpeta y leer lo que contenía dentro. Aún recordaba cómo lo había obtenido.

 _Ella era la encargada del Laboratorio y eso le deba ciertos privilegios dentro del Hospital Mágico San Mungo, tenía horas vigilando a Theodore Nott, éste estaba realizando una prueba de ADN que no estaba registrada dentro del sistema, ella lo sabía porque había estado esperando ese momento para entrar en acción. El chico analizaba la sangre del pequeño Severus y hacía algunos apuntes. Theodore, inesperadamente, fue llamado de urgencia a la tercera planta._

 _Una vez solo el laboratorio, Hermione entró. Terminó el análisis de sangre y entonces lo supo. Lo que más temía estaba frente a ella. Tenía dos opciones, dejar todo como si nada o cambiar el destino de las cosas. Se inclinó por lo segundo._

 _—Lo siento, Malfoy — murmuró antes de alterar los análisis — Esto es lo mejor para ambos._

En Hermione eran presentes las lágrimas.

—Perdóname, Harry — murmuró mientras guardaba la carpeta nuevamente en el fondo del cajón — Espero me perdones algún día.

Ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Draco se había acercado a Harry con la intensión de "borrar" los crimines de su familia y "limpiar" el apellido Malfoy relacionándose amorosamente con su amigo. Esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones y ella no podía permitir que el rubio se saliera con la suya. Y para eso, ella había elaborado ese plan.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Theo y Lizzy no habían sufrido heridas graves. Los aurores habían llegado rápidamente a auxiliarlos a su departamento, al chico le sorprendió que acudieran a su llamado inmediatamente, puesto que ser quién era creía que lo dejarían a su suerte. Su departamento había quedado patas arriba pero no le importó mucho, le importaba más saber quién estaba detrás del ataque.

Mientras que a Lizzy la revisaban, él había ido a indagar un poco más en el asunto, no corrió con mucha suerte. Estaba por regresar nuevamente a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija cuando escuchó mencionar el apellido Malfoy por unos aurores.

—¿Draco Malfoy? — preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia uno de ellos.

—No te importa — el auror, a quien Theo lo reconoció como Zacharias Smith, le fulminó con la mirada.

—Regresa con tu hija, en unos momentos te van a ir a interrogar — Terry Boot también lo fulminó con la mirada, Theodore no quiso tentar a su suerte y decidió hacer caso a los dos aurores.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su hija pensaba en los posibles atacantes, recordaba vagamente que le habían preguntado sobre una poción que Malfoy estaba realizando y eso lo llevó a concluir que también a su amigo rubio debieron de haber atacado, las palabras que habían dicho aquellos aurores minutos atrás le confirmaban sus sospechas.

— _Sé qué eres de él_ — la voz de Potter, tras una puerta cercana, lo hizo detenerse por reflejo — _Pero no tienes el poder suficiente siquiera para poder dártelo, la custodia de Severus la tiene Draco y si algo ocurre con él…_

¿Severus? ¿Por qué Potter hablaba de Severus? Theo se acercó más hacia la puerta, por alguna extraña razón tenía la sensación que algo andaba mal.

— _¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso estas vengándote de mí? Todo porque Draco y yo nos…_

Esa voz sin duda era la de Blaise Zabini, solo fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo allá dentro. Sin perder más tiempo entró a la habitación.

Harry y Blaise se encontraban frente a frente fulminándose con la mirada, el primero respiraba agitadamente y empuñaba su varita hacia el otro chico, mientras que el segundo no despegaba la vista del primero.

—Tío T — una diminuta ráfaga de cabellera negra corrió del extremo opuesto hasta donde acababa de aparecerse Theo. Se aferró a él fuertemente.

—¡Severus! — llamó Harry, olvidándose de Blaise.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — preguntó el recién llegado, desconcertado. Cargó entre sus brazos al pequeño Severus.

—Nada que te importe — le respondió Blaise — Dámelo, me lo llevo a casa.

—¿Cuál casa?

Blaise se acercó de manera amenazadora a Theo. Harry se interpuso.

—Ya te expliqué cómo está la situación, Zabini — le recordó el ojiverde — No me obligues a encerrarte en Azkaban.

—No te daré el gusto — se volvió hacia con Harry — Regresaré por él.

Blaise salió de la habitación no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Nott. Severus se estremeció. Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que algo se le escapaba pero no sabía qué, decidió dejarlo para después.

—Nott, tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas — dijo, una vez que Zabini los había dejado solos.

—De acuerdo.

Harry observó a Severus, el cual aún seguía aferrado en los brazos de Theo.

—Severus…

—¿Me llevarás con mi papi? — el ojiverde abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, no estaba muy seguro de poder decirle la verdad al pequeño.

—No. Te llevaré con Luc… emh… tu abuelo.

—Tío T, ¿tú si me puedes llevar con mi papi?

Antes de que el aludido pudiera responder la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo, Ronald Weasley.

—Harry ya hemos terminado el papeleo de San Mungo.

El aludido se acercó al recién llegado.

—Yo haré el resto, necesito que tú vigiles la habitación de Draco, yo iré a la de Lucius con ellos — hizo una seña hacia Theo y Severus — que Smith vigile la habitación de la hija de Nott, los demás que lleven las evidencias de la mansión Malfoy y el departamento de Nott al laboratorio. En cuanto pueda me reuniré con ustedes en la oficina.

—De acuerdo.

El pelirrojo se escabulló de la habitación.

—Vamos con Lucius Malfoy — les dijo a Nott y a Severus.

* * *

Blaise lanzaba hechizos por todas partes. Después de aquella humillación por parte de Potter había ido a dar su reporte donde su jefe, Dawlish, quien le había comunicado del estado de Malfoy. El ex Slytherin estaba furioso todas sus esperanzas estaban en el estúpido durmiente, ahora ¿qué haría?

Desesperado salió de esa oficina y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su verdadera familia.

—¡Maldición! — gritó el moreno mientras lanzaba otro hechizo hacia un roca que tenía frente a él.

Sus planes estaban suspendidos. Con Malfoy fuera de la jugada las cosas cambiaban completamente, nadie podría ayudarles.

—Blaise — la voz de Pansy lo sacó de su ensimismamiento — quiere verte.

Cabizbajo, el moreno pasó de ella y se adentró en aquella casa. Entró en la habitación del segundo piso. En ésta había un par de camas. Una estaba desocupada, en la otra descansaba un pequeño de escasos cinco años.

—Papi… — la voz del pequeño cada vez era más débil.

—Hola, Adrián…

A Blaise se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su hijo cada vez más pálido y ojeroso. Era increíble que después de un año de haberle diagnosticado Gripe Muggle, el pequeño hubiera enfermado tanto. Y lamentablemente, Adrián solo empeoraría. No había cura para tal enfermedad, o al menos no había una hasta hace unos seis años atrás.

Draco Malfoy había creado una poción que fue capaz de contrarrestar los síntomas de esa enfermedad, había funcionado, sin embargo; los síntomas volvían con el doble de potencia después de varios meses y también había una disminución en la magia. Podrían seguir usando la poción en los enfermos, pero no serviría de mucho, ya que solo aplazaría los síntomas unos meses más. El enfermo jamás sanaría y al final la enfermedad consumiría la magia y con ello la vida de la persona.

Era por eso que el rubio estaba concentrado en buscar una cura, pero a los ojos de los familiares de las personas enfermas, se estaba tardando demasiado. Era por ello que habían elaborado aquel plan, para presionarlo y obligarlo a terminarla cuanto antes. Sin embargo; los resultados no fueron los esperados.

El pequeño Adrián se quedó dormido.

—Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás… — el moreno acarició la frentecita de su hijo.

Blaise no soportó el dolor y salió del lugar. En el jardín estaba Pansy, la madre de su hijo.

—Encontré esto en el departamento de Nott — la chica le extendió un sobre.

Blaise frunció el ceño al reconocer el sello del laboratorio del hospital San Mungo. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido. Entornó los ojos al no darle crédito a lo que leía.

—Aquí dice que… dice…

—Severus es tu hijo — Pansy lo miró fijamente. Blaise tragó saliva trabajosamente.

Él se hacía pasar por el padre del hijo de Draco Malfoy porque así lo asumía el mundo mágico no porque realmente lo fuera. De hecho eso no podía ser posible, él fue cuidadoso cuando pasó todo eso. Sin embargo; en sus manos estaba la prueba de que todo era cierto. Él en verdad era el padre de Severus.

—Severus es mi hijo…

* * *

Harry estaba exhausto, había interrogado a Lucius, a Theodore, al pequeño Severus y a Lizzy, pero ninguno le dio una pista de quiénes fueran los atacantes. La única pista era la que le había dado Nott, los atacantes iban detrás de algo en lo cual estaba trabajando Malfoy. Una poción. Pero no sabían exactamente cuál poción.

Lo que le alegraba era no ser él quien diera la noticia a Severus sobre el estado de su padre, ese honor se lo dejó al abuelo, a Lucius. El rubio mayor era paciente y suave con Severus. Le explicaba del estado en el cual se encontraba Draco, a Harry le dio la sensación que Lucius se podría desmayar en cualquier momento al juzgar por lo pálido que lucía por cada palabra que pronunciaba. Estando él en su lugar, no habría siquiera formulado palabra alguna. Definitivamente los Malfoy eran personas fuertes.

Ya casi anochecía y Harry solo quería salir de ese lugar. Desde el momento en que el medimago que había atendido a los Malfoy le había comunicado el estado de Draco, el ojiverde solo podía pensar en una sola persona, Hermione. Ella era medimaga, su amiga podría hacer algo por Draco.

—Potter, ¿dónde se quedará Severus? — la voz de Lucius lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Harry ya había pensado en eso desde el momento en que el medimago le había dicho que Lucius se quedaría al menos una noche en el hospital. Su primera reacción fue el de llevarse a Severus consigo, sin embargo, la espinita Zabini lo molestaba aún, ¿Cómo podía llevarse al hijo de su ex marido y de su amante a su propia casa? Eso lo superaba en demasía.

—Le diré a Nott que cuide de él — fue su respuesta.

—De acuerdo.

Harry dejó que el pequeño se despidiera de su abuelo para después dirigirse hacia con Nott, el cual los esperaba en la sala de espera.

—Harry, ¿puedo ver a mi papi?

El aludido asintió, silenciosamente.

La mirada que le envió el pequeño le recordó a la de su propio hijo, Scorpius. A Harry no le extrañó que tuvieran esa "similitud" después de todo, Severus era el medio hermano de su hijo.

* * *

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su abultado vientre. Hermione comenzó a respirar lentamente, no estaba muy segura si el dolor fuera porque el bebé la había pateado o por otra cosa.

—Ron.

Llamó a su esposo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La ex Gryffindor frunció el ceño ligeramente, estaba segura de haberlo escuchado llegar minutos atrás. Se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el libro que descansaba en su regazo.

Al terminar de leer un párrafo, Hermione sintió humedad en su parte íntima, se levantó lentamente y en cuanto estuvo completamente de pie sintió nuevamente una punzada de dolor, esta vez más fuerte que la primera vez. Algo andaba mal.

—No… — murmuró aterrada al ver una gran mancha de sangre en donde minutos tras estaba sentada.

Gritó fuertemente cuando el dolor le superó, se agarró el vientre mientras se dirigía hacia donde había dejado su varita para avisarle a Ron, en cuanto dio el segundo paso el dolor fue insoportable y cayó desmayada en medio de la sala.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en el estudio de su casa pensando en la manera de comunicarse con Hermione, había ido hasta su casa pero no encontró a sus amigos, eso le extrañó mucho ya que su amiga acostumbraba a salir lo menos posible debido a su estado.

El ojiverde observaba atentamente la fotografía que tenía frente a él, la de Severus. Ese niño que no tenía la culpa de nada y que sin embargo ya traía encima la carga del odio y el rencor del Mundo Mágico por ser un Malfoy. Harry se sintió mal por él.

Las cosas se estaban complicando y mucho. El ataque hacia Draco y Nott, el estado en el que se encontraba Draco, los misteriosos atacantes, Blaise Zabini queriéndose llevar a Severus a su lado…

—Papi…

La voz de Scorpius lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, no se había dado cuenta que su hijo estaba su lado. El ojiverde lo sentó en sus piernas.

—¿Quién es él, papi? — le preguntó el pequeño rubio señalando la fotografía de Severus que en esos momentos reposaba en el escritorio. Harry estaba tan distraído con los recientes hechos que se le había olvidado ocultar las fotografías antes de cargar a su hijo.

El ojiverde vio alternativamente a Scorpius y a la fotografía, mientras que muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. Primero fue Draco, después sus amigos, los amigos del rubio, el Mundo Mágico, Blaise Zabini, Ginny y por ultimo Severus.

—Emh…

—¿Eras tú de pequeño, papi?

—No.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja, muy similar a como lo hacía Draco. El pequeño estaba seguro que el de la fotografía era su padre cuando era un niño. Observó fijamente a su padre.

Harry observó la otra fotografía que sobresalía, en donde estaba con Draco. Scorpius siguió la mirada de su padre.

—¿Quién es él, papi?

El ojiverde pensó que no sería justo que Scorpius no supiera nada sobre su otro padre y menos en esos momentos en los cuales, Malfoy estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

—Scorpius, tengo algo importante que decirte sobre mamá.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	8. Ginny Weasley

**Capitulo Siete: Ginny Weasley.**

Ginny observaba con atención la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. Estaban ella y Harry, sonriendo. Esa fotografía la tomaron el día de su boda… o como ella lo llama "El día del engaño". Sabía las consecuencias que traería ese matrimonio: los momentos difíciles, los días agridulces, las horas incómodas. Y sobre todo, la _soledad_.

Había aceptado ser parte de ese engaño por el bien de Scorpius, de Harry e incluso de ella misma. Aunque las consecuencias fueran horribles. Aún recordaba ese día…

 _—Tienes que hacerlo, Ginny — le dijo Hermione — Harry te necesita, Scorpius te necesita._

 _Se encontraban en el departamento de la pelirroja, Hermione y Ron habían ido para hablar de algo importante. Ella ni siquiera se había imaginado que sus amigos irían para hablarle de Harry cuando estaban al tanto de su asunto con Thomas._

 _—No lo sé. Sé que en algún momento amé a Harry, pero desde que supe que estaba enamorado de Malfoy… simplemente decidí ser feliz y dejar de encapricharme con él — explicó Ginny — Harry ama a Malfoy. Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

 _—Te aseguro que en estos momentos ya no lo ama — dejó salir el pelirrojo — Hace unas horas que se llevó a cabo el juicio en contra de Malfoy, lo hallaron culpable. Harry ha pedido el divorcio y la custodia de Scorpius._

 _—¡Es horrible!_

 _—Ginny, Malfoy ha engañado a Harry. Es un hecho — Hermione la miró a los ojos — Ellos te necesitan, Harry esta vulnerable, no podrá solo con esta carga. Necesita ayuda. Tú ayuda._

 _—Exacto, Hermione — Ginny se levantó de su asiento — Harry necesita a sus amigos, no una esposa._

 _—Scorpius necesitará una madre — aclaró Hermione — Ginny, eres la única que los puede ayudar. Harry confía en ti. Sabes que si estuviera en mis manos yo misma lo ayudaría._

 _Ginny enarcó una ceja, ¿Hermione era capaz de hacer algo así? Si Hugo, el hijo de su hermano y ella, no estuviera de por medio, ¿se hubiera separado de Ron para irse con Harry? La pelirroja tenía la sospecha que había algo más en ese asunto._

 _—¿Por qué? Sé que quieren mucho a Harry, pero… ¿Por qué tanto interés en que me case con él?_

 _—Harry ya cometió el error de enredarse con Malfoy, no podemos dejar que lo cometa dos veces. Si llega a perdonarlo lo dejará entrar en su vida nuevamente, pero si Harry está contigo no pensará en esa posibilidad — explicó rápidamente Hermione._

 _—Malfoy estaba con Harry para que el Mundo Mágico olvidara lo que hizo él y su familia en el pasado — expresó el pelirrojo — Solo lo utilizó para su beneficio, de no ser así, no se hubiera enredado con Zabini._

 _—Harry perdió muchas cosas al enlazarse con Malfoy, pero podría recuperarlas al hacerlo contigo. El Mundo Mágico volvería a confiar en él y no lo considerarían un traidor o una amenaza. Volvería a ser el Harry de siempre o el que debió haber sido si no se hubiera liado con Malfoy — concluyó la castaña._

 _La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba muy segura de lo que querían que ella hiciera. Era cierto que podría ayudar a Harry y a su hijo por un tiempo, pero ¿y después? Y si Harry si consideraba esa posibilidad y perdonaba a Malfoy, ¿pediría el divorcio para estar nuevamente con el rubio? y ¿qué le dirían a Scorpius cuando preguntara de dónde sacó el cabello rubio y los ojos grises? No, definitivamente ella no podría con esa carga._

 _— No lo sé._

 _—Es tu oportunidad, Ginny — presionó Hermione — Serás la salvadora de la familia Potter, el Mundo Mágico te alabará y…_

 _—¿Quién demonios crees que soy, Hermione? — Le envió una mirada de incredulidad — No me interesa nada de gloria y más si eso se debe por aprovecharme de la vulnerabilidad de Harry. Se han equivocado, no soy más esa chica de Hogwarts, estaré enamorada de Harry, pero no estoy tan desesperada como para hacer algo tan… sucio._

 _Hermione suspiró largamente, ya se esperaba esa respuesta de la pelirroja._

 _—Ginny, yo solo sé que quieres a Harry y que lo ayudarías si estuviera en tus manos. Este es el momento._

 _—Lo pensaré — respondió al fin, más para quitárselos de encima que por considerar la oferta — Y si hablo con Harry y él acepta, entonces lo haré. Si él rechaza la oportunidad, no lo volveré a intentar._

 _Hermione y Ron sonrieron abiertamente._

 _—Con eso bastará, ya verás que te dirá que sí — la castaña aseguró._

A estas alturas, Ginny veía las cosas de otra manera. Hermione y Ron se habían aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de ella. Cuando tuvieron esa conversación, ella estaba saliendo de una relación. El muchacho, Thomas de Ravenclaw, la había engañado con otra. Ginny había decidido olvidar a Harry y esa relación era la ideal, estuvieron saliendo juntos alrededor de dos años y después ella descubrió el engaño del chico.

El engaño del muchacho coincidió con la infidelidad de Malfoy hacia Harry. _"Dos corazones rotos se sabrán reconocer"_. Y con ese pensamiento Ginny había ido hablar con Harry después de haber tenido la conversación con Hermione y Ron.

Así había nacido su relación y funcionó los primeros meses. Tanto Harry como ella se anclaron el uno del otro, ambos se dieron ánimos, cariño, comprensión, amor fraternal. Scorpius era el motor que los impulsaba salir adelante y por él ninguno desistió. Sobre todo ella, a pesar que el pequeño no era su hijo, lo quería como tal, le ayudaba a distraerse y cada vez pensaba menos en el idiota del ex Ravenclaw. Sin embargo; conforme pasaba el tiempo, Scorpius se parecía cada vez más al verdadero padre, y con eso a Ginny le recordaba cuál era su lugar en esa familia. Una _intrusa_.

Scorpius era lo único que los mantenía juntos, el pequeño creía que ella era su mamá y Harry su papá, en cuanto se descubriera la verdad, todo se iría al demonio.

* * *

Harry observó la otra fotografía que sobresalía, en donde estaba con Draco. Scorpius siguió la mirada de su padre.

—¿Quién es él, papi?

El ojiverde pensó que no sería justo que Scorpius no supiera nada sobre su otro padre y menos en esos momentos en los cuales, Malfoy estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

—Scorpius, tengo algo importante que decirte sobre mamá.

El pequeño rubio lo observó fijamente.

Harry sintió un nudo enorme en la boca del estómago, no había vuelta atrás, le diría la verdad a Scorpius. No podía seguir fingiendo que todo iba de maravilla porque no lo era. Draco podría morir y con él la verdad. La verdad de Scorpius.

Comenzó a hablarle a su hijo de una manera que le entendiera, para Harry era importante dejarle en claro a Scorpius que era un niño especial por ser hijo de dos papás que se amaron mucho. Que a pesar que Ginny no era su madre biológica, aún seguía siendo su madre, de crianza, pero era su madre. Que su otro papá lo amaba mucho a pesar que no estuviera con él. Harry se aseguró que Scorpius no le guardara rencor a Malfoy.

El ojiverde fue sincero con su hijo o al menos en todo lo que pudo.

—¿Y dónde está papá, papi? — preguntó Scorpius.

—Él aún está de viaje. Está buscando a la persona que lo curará de su enfermedad.

Harry se sintió mal por mentirle en eso último, pero no vio otra manera. No podía decirle a su hijo que su papá se había alejado de ellos por haberlo engañado con otro hombre, también le ocultó la existencia de su medio hermano. Era mejor esa media verdad a la verdad completa.

Harry limpió el rastro de lágrimas que había en el rostro de su pequeño. Sabía que le había hecho daño al contarle la verdad, pero era necesario. Scorpius debía saber de dónde venía. El pequeño rubio abrazó a Harry y se quedaron así por varios minutos más, en silencio. Al final, Scorpius terminó durmiéndose en los brazos de su padre.

El ojiverde llevó a su hijo hasta su habitación. Lo dejó en su cama. El pequeñito se removió en su lugar.

—Papi… — le llamó Scorpius, semidormido — ¿papá se acordará de mí? — Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué si Draco se acordaba de él? Harry sabía que si por el rubio fuera, éste lo visitaría todos los días.

—Todo el tiempo, Scorpius — le respondió Harry, dándole un beso en la frente.

Scorpius sonrió, con los ojos cerrados.

—Descansa — murmuró Harry, apagó la luz de la lámpara.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, volteó a ver a Scorpius. El pequeño dormía.

—Papá, no me olvides… — dijo entre sueños.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Harry.

—Perdóname por no decirte que Draco Malfoy es tu padre.

Salió de la habitación.

* * *

La noche se la pasó en vela en el área de emergencias. Hermione había entrado a cirugía en cuanto llegaron a San Mungo. Ron creía que la situación no era tan crítica, pero a esas alturas ya no estaba tan seguro. Hermione tenía seis meses de embarazo, no podía tener aún al bebé, pero las cosas estaban complicadas. El bebé tenía que nacer o ambos morirían.

El pelirrojo caminaba de un lado a otro en aquel largo pasillo. La ansiedad y la desesperación lo carcomían por dentro.

—¡Ron! — Ginny llegó a su lado — ¿Cómo están?

—Aún no sale de cirugía — El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al ver a su hermana con unas enormes ojeras y los ojos hinchados — ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No importa — le restó importancia.

El medimago que atendió a Hermione se les acercó lentamente. Traía la bata llena de sangre, al pelirrojo le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—¿Señor Weasley?

—Soy yo.

—Lamento ser portador de malas noticias…

* * *

Leyó el reporte por quinta vez, pero aún así no entendió nada. Harry lo dejó de lado. Suspiró largamente antes de levantarse de su lugar y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro.

En esos momentos su prioridad era encontrar a los responsables del ataque hacia Draco pero su mente divagaba de un lado a otro por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Después de haber dejado a Scorpius en su habitación, Harry se dirigió hacia la suya en donde encontró a su esposa.

El ojiverde sabía que vivía en una mentira al lado de ella, que muy egoístamente había aceptado casarse con ella para poder quitarse un peso de encima y a la vez anclarse de ella y salvar a su familia… o lo que quedaba de ésta. Scorpius necesitaba una madre y Ginny se había ofrecido serla. Él no necesitaba una esposa pero sí una compañera y una madre para su hijo. Había jugado con fuego y ahora estaba más que frito, atrapado en su propia mentira y ahogado en su propio dolor.

A Ginny, por supuesto, le molestó que le contara toda la verdad, o al menos lo esencial, a Scorpius. La clave de la mentira era que el pequeño creyera que la pelirroja era su madre. Descubierto esto, todo se iría al demonio. Y así se lo hizo saber.

 _—¿Qué haremos ahora, Harry? Scorpius está al tanto de una verdad que apenas nosotros sabemos manejar, ¿Cómo hará él que apenas es un niño? — le reclamó la pelirroja._

 _—No le conté toda la verdad._

 _—Le has dicho lo suficiente para que aquello que tanto le has ocultado lo descubra de un momento a otro — Ginny estaba enojada._

 _—Draco es su padre, siempre lo será. Jamás dije que no se lo diría — aclaró el ojiverde._

 _La pelirroja entornó los ojos._

 _—¿Le dijiste?_

 _—No seré el culpable de destrozar su inocencia. Es mejor que recuerde que tiene un padre moribundo y que está buscando la cura de su enfermedad en algún lugar de este planeta a que sepa que su padre es un… — Harry se abstuvo de decir aquello que aún le costaba a él aceptar — Scorpius no sabrá la verdad de su padre, le lastimaría mucho. No lo quiero ver sufrir._

 _Ginny no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse nuevamente en la cama._

 _—Ginny, ayúdame una vez más, por favor. No le digas que Draco Malfoy es su padre. Y mucho menos que tiene un hermano por ahí. Es demasiado para él saber lo que sabe ahora. Está sufriendo, lo sé. Y no quiero que sufra más._

 _—¿Y hasta cuando crees que se tragará la mentira de su padre moribundo? — La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada — sabía que en cualquier momento le diríamos la verdad a Scorpius sobre su procedencia, es decir, él es rubio y yo pelirroja, demasiadas obviedades para darse cuenta que no soy su madre biológica. Pero creí que esa decisión la tomaríamos juntos y dentro de muchos años después y no tú solo y justo ahora cuando casualmente la vida de Malfoy está en peligro._

 _Harry frunció el ceño._

 _—¿Cómo sabes lo de Draco?_

 _—No importa cómo lo supe, solo sé que en el fondo Malfoy te importa y mucho más de lo que quieres admitir y lo que acabas de hacer con respecto a Scorpius no es más que una afirmación a tus sentimientos hacia con él y un claro acto de arrepentimiento por todas las decisiones que has tomado._

 _—Ginny…_

 _—No te justifiques, te entiendo Harry. Sé que Scorpius es tu hijo y que tienes muchos más derechos que yo sobre él, solo te pido que si quieres que te siga ayudando no me dejes fuera sobre las decisiones con respecto a Scorpius._

 _Después de esa pequeña conversación, cada uno se fue a una habitación diferente como solía suceder cada vez que salía a relucir el tema de Draco, Scorpius o Severus._

Sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo el quedarse ahí, pues no se podía concentrar al leer los reportes, se dirigió hacia San Mungo para visitar Draco y de paso averiguar si Hermione se había reportado a su trabajo ya que aún no podía localizarla.

Harry había movido sus influencias, y con mucha persuasión, había logrado que el medimago que había atendido a Draco desde el momento en que había llegado a san Mungo, aún lo estuviera tratando. Aunque sabía que no por mucho tiempo lograría retenerlo.

* * *

—No tan rápido, Severus — le pidió Lucius al pequeño que llevaba a su lado tomado de la mano.

Al rubio mayor le habían dado el alta un par de horas atrás. Severus, el cual había llegado a san Mungo con la ayuda de Theodore, lo había convencido de llevarlo a ver a su papá. Y ahí se encontraban, de camino a la habitación del rubio menor.

—Quiero ver a mi papi, abuelo Lu — le explicó el pequeño, casi arrastrando al mayor hacia la ansiada habitación — tal vez ya despertó.

Lucius no quería matar las esperanzas de su nieto así que se mordió la lengua para no contradecir al pequeño ojiverde.

—Me duele la pierna, Severus — se quejó al no aguantar el dolor — Descansaré un rato aquí, la habitación de tu papá es esa de allá de la esquina, ve. De aquí te veré — le prometió.

Severus le sonrió abiertamente, esa sonrisa que a Lucius se le hacía vagamente familiar, estaba seguro de haberla visto en algún lugar, pero el dolor de la pierna hizo que no pensara más en ese asunto.

El pequeñito llegó a la habitación de su papá, entró con sigilo para no asustar a su papi por si éste estaba despierto. Era una suerte que el medimago lo hubiera dejado entrar, aunque no fue difícil de convencerlo, solo le bastó ponerle esa carita que en muchas ocasiones le había puesto a su papi para conseguir alguna golosina.

Se acercó a la cama, lentamente. Su papi dormía, tal como le había advertido el medimago. Severus hizo un mohín con la nariz.

—Papi… ¿me escuchas? — susurró, su papi no respondió.

Severus se puso de puntitas para poder estar a la altura del oído de su padre, como solía hacerlo en casa por las mañanas, para hablarle y así despertarlo.

—Papi… despierta…

Nada, el mismo resultado. Tal vez si le recordaba esos compromisos…

—En dos días iremos al zoológico mágico y en una semana iré al colegio — Severus sonrió, ansioso — ¿lo recuerdas?

Nada. A Severus se le borró la sonrisa. ¿Por qué su papi no despertaba?, ¿no despertaría?, ¿no lo llevaría al colegio como se lo prometió?, ¿no irían a comprar los útiles escolares en el callejón Diagon?, ¿se le habían olvidado esas promesas?

—Papi, no me olvides… — le susurró.

Severus lo observó anhelantemente, como esperando que en el último momento su papi despertara y le dijera que estaba bromeando.

Pero Draco Malfoy no estaba bromeando, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba muriendo. Y eso lo sabía perfectamente la persona que observaba a ambos Malfoys desde la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	9. Ronald Bilius Weasley

**Capitulo Ocho: Ronald Bilius Weasley**

Blaise andaba de un lado a otro, su mente era un torbellino de ideas. No dejaba de pensar en Severus, ese pequeñito que desde hace cuatro años solo lo veía como un "objeto", el objeto de chantaje hacia Malfoy. El que les ayudaría a arrastrar al rubio en sus intereses. Ahora el moreno solo podía sentir nauseas, se sentía asqueado. La imagen de Severus le venía a la mente una y otra vez…

—¿Blaise?

—No puedo seguir con esto Pansy — confesó.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No voy a permitir que utilicen a Severus como conejillo de indias — aseguró.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Severus no estará solo.

Justo cuando Pansy se disponía a preguntarle qué era lo que tramaba, Blaise se desapareció.

* * *

Hermione se limpió el rastro de lágrimas por cuarta vez. Ron trató de tranquilizarla, pero nada de lo que le dijera aligeraría el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Es mi culpa, Ron.

—No lo es.

—Lo maté, maté a nuestro bebé — sollozó.

—Hermione, fue un accidente — explicó el pelirrojo.

—No lo fue, nuestro bebé pagó por nuestros errores. Y eso no fue justo.

—¿Hermione?

—Es por lo que le hicimos a Malfoy, a Severus… a Harry y a Scorpius — Hermione comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

El pelirrojo no necesitó más explicación, sabía a qué se refería su esposa. Aún recordaba aquella conversación que había mantenido con su hermana sobre el asunto del matrimonio, pero tenía más fresco el recuerdo de cómo fue que habían persuadido a Harry con el asunto de Malfoy.

 _El juicio recién terminaba, Harry solo quería salir de ese lugar, no soportaba ver a Malfoy, la traición aún dolía. Ron y Hermione desde días antes habían planeado lo que harían después del juicio. Ambos se dirigieron hacia con Harry y antes de que éste se fuera del lugar lo abordaron._

 _—Tenemos que hablar, Harry — le pidió Hermione._

 _Harry le dio la razón, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse y ver a Malfoy irse con su amante. Sus amigos lo llevaron a un lugar apartado, uno que él ni siquiera pudo reconocer._

 _—Harry, es importante que tomes una decisión con respecto a Malfoy y Scorpius — Hermione se sentó a su lado._

 _—Él es su padre — fue su respuesta — No puedo hacer nada al respecto._

 _—Puedes darle una madre — le susurró cautelosa. Harry frunció el ceño, viéndola como si de pronto a su amiga le hubiera salido otra cabeza._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Scorpius es muy pequeño. No tiene que saber toda la verdad con respecto a su otro padre. Puedes ahorrarle mucho dolor. Scorpius merece una vida feliz._

 _—Feliz…_

 _Harry tenía la mirada perdida._

 _—Harry, en tus manos está en hacer feliz a Scorpius. Dándole una familia cariñosa y feliz. Y un lugar en donde nadie pueda… mencionar el nombre del hombre que les ha causado tanto sufrimiento._

 _—¿Qué estas tratando de decirme, Hermione, que saque a Draco de la vida de Scorpius? No puedo hacerle eso a mi hijo. Él merece saber la verdad._

 _—¿Le dirás que su padre es un adultero y que por eso no vive con ustedes?_

 _Harry se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, se enfrentó a Hermione._

 _—No le diré tal cosa. Draco es su padre y…_

 _—Harry, no te estamos diciendo que no se lo digas — por primera vez habló el pelirrojo — sabes cómo es el mundo mágico, no me sorprendería que en estos momentos el ''Profeta'' haya hecho una nuevo reimpresión por la noticia del juicio. Lo que quiero decir es que… Scorpius en algún momento de su vida escuchará el nombre de Malfoy._

 _—Y cuando lo haga, creerá que han hablado de algún mago desconocido y no de su otro padre que solo te utilizó para sus propios beneficios — completó Hermione._

 _Harry no sabía qué pensar, su interior daba vueltas como un torbellino. Por un lado estaba la traición de Draco, aún sin creer realmente que su rubio le hubiera hecho tal cosa. Harry se había aferrado a la idea que todo era un malentendido, pero luego le llegaba a la mente aquella imagen que prefería olvidar. Él había sido testigo de la traición de Malfoy. No había marcha atrás. Malfoy le había engañado. Por otro lado, estaba Scorpius, su pequeño, él no tenía la culpa de tener un padre como lo era Malfoy. No tenía por qué pagar los errores de su otro padre. No._

 _Las palabras de Hermione comenzaron a surtir efecto._

 _—¿Cómo hago para… remediar semejante estupidez? — Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Habían ganado la partida._

 _Ambos habían decidido qué era lo mejor para Harry y Scorpius. Siempre habían sospechado de Malfoy. Ellos simplemente no creían en la historia del repentino enamoramiento del rubio. No. Y ahora que el rubio se había descubierto, solo era cuestión de hacérselo saber a Harry. Antes del incidente habían intentado razonar con el ojiverde sin resultado. Esta vez, cambiaron de estrategia. Hablarían con Harry en su momento más vulnerable y pondrían como prioridad lo que más le importaba, Scorpius. Una vez acaparado el interés de Harry, solo era cuestión de unir piezas._

 _Le hicieron ver que la única persona que le podría ayudar era Ginny. Ella que siempre había estado enamorada de él. La única que podría ver a Scorpius como un hijo._

—Separamos a una familia… — Hermione volvió a sollozar.

—Malfoy fue el que los traicionó antes, él fue el que separó a su familia, no nosotros — le respondió Ron.

—Pero…

—Shhh, no pienses en eso. Ni tú ni yo somos culpables de nada. Me duele el haber perdido a nuestro bebé, pero aún tenemos a dos hijos maravillosos. Ellos nos necesitan, Hermione. Y… recuerda que pronto entraran a clases, necesitaran a su mamá para hacer los deberes, sabes que a mí eso no se me da muy bien.

Ron acarició la mejilla de su esposa. Hermione cerró los ojos y decidió dejar de culparse, por el momento, de la separación de la familia de Harry.

* * *

Blaise se plantó frente a Dawlish, el mayor enarcó una ceja.

—Malfoy ha fastidiado las cosas.

—Lo sé perfectamente, Zabini. Por desgracia nuestras esperanzas estaban puestas en ese maldito rubio.

—Sé cómo remediar el problema.

El auror frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Desconocía que supieras Medimagia.

—No lo sé — gruñó Zabini — Sé quién podría terminar la poción de Malfoy.

El mayor escudriñó con la mirada al moreno.

—Nott — pronunció.

—Así es. Malfoy solo confiaba en Nott, en algún momento debió de hablar con él de la poción, además, la estaba preparando en su departamento.

—Lo había considerado — Dawlish se masajeó las sienes. Observó detenidamente al menor — ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

—El plan original, cambiarlo a los Nott.

—Secuestrar a la niña en lugar del niño. Parece perfecto, pero tomará tiempo acoplar el…

Zabini negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado.

—Sé cómo y cuándo. La próxima semana la pequeña entrará a clases.

—Excelente, reúne a los demás para afinar detalles. Secuestraremos a esa niña después de la jornada escolar.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

Harry se sentía frustrado. Mientras caminaba rumbo a san Mungo a visitar a Draco, su mente no dejaba de trabajar por todos los eventos recientes. Decidió dejar de lado el asunto de Ginny y Scorpius para poder centrarse en Malfoy. El caso parecía complicarse cada vez más, aún no tenía en la lista a algún sospechoso en concreto, ni mucho menos la razón del ataque.

Suspiró largamente antes de entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Draco, se quedó de piedra al escuchar el "No me olvides…" por parte de Severus hacia Draco. Ese pequeño había pronunciado la misma frase que Scorpius había dicho la noche anterior. Harry sintió un escalofríos recorrerle en todo el cuerpo.

Observó la escena detenidamente y se sintió como un extraño. Solo entonces fue consciente que el tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido al ver a Severus y a Draco juntos. El rubio tenía familia, _otra_ familia. Una en la que él ni Scorpius ya no tenían lugar. Draco se encontraba tan lejano de ellos…

Él mismo había hecho lo mismo. Formó una nueva familia, alejó a Malfoy de su vida y muchas cosas más que encabezaban una lista interminable para poder mitigar el dolor de la traición. Y sin embrago; no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio. Porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir, aún lo amaba. Y no lo dejaría morir.

Salió de la habitación, se cruzó con Lucius pero no quiso hablar con él. Se dirigía hacia la oficina de Hermione cuando a medio camino se encontró con su mejor amigo.

—¡Ron! — llamó esperanzado.

—Harry… ha ocurrido algo.

El pelirrojo lo puso al tanto de lo ocurrido con Hermione y su bebé. Las esperanzas de Harry se fueron directo a la basura.

—Lo siento, Ron. Sé lo entusiasmados que estaban tú y Hermione con ese bebé. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

—Mal, se dará un tiempo fuera del trabajo.

—Es… lógico.

—Yo… también quisiera hacerlo, una semana tal vez o…

—Toma el tiempo necesario, Ron.

—Gracias.

Ambos amigos intercambiaron un par de palabras más. Antes de despedirse Harry le dio un abrazo y un par de palmaditas de confort a su amigo.

La situación se complicaba aún más.

—Potter, hay un…

—¡Nott! — Harry lo tomó por los hombros, sonriéndole abiertamente — ¡Eres… perfecto!

—Emh — el aludido se sintió incómodo. Carraspeó, apartándose lentamente del ojiverde — No sé qué está pasando por tu mente, Potter, pero mi intuición me dice que…

—Es algo bueno — completó el ojiverde — Sencillamente algo bueno. ¡Eres medimago! Y…

—No puedo tratar a Draco.

—Sí puedes. Tú y él, en teoría, no son familia. Puedes tratarlo como cualquier…

—Potter, no _puedo_ — recalcó. El aludido frunció el ceño — Hace cinco años que no practico la medimagia.

—Pero… trabajas aquí, en el área de urgencias.

—Los pacientes que llegaban preferían seguir heridos antes que un mortífago les tratara.

—Pero…

—El director no me puede despedir porque existe aquella ley que prohíbe despedir a aquellas personas que tienen...

—Conozco esa ley — acortó Harry. La sabía muy bien ya que tiempo atrás Draco y él habían discutido sobre eso — Entonces, Augustus Pye te ha degradado a…

—Me encargo del archivo médico.

—Eso es absurdo — resopló Harry.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

—Hablaré con Pye, estoy seguro que no tendrá inconveniente porque trates a Draco.

Y sin decir más, Harry se dirigió hacia la oficina del director floreciendo en él nuevamente la esperanza.

* * *

—Despídanse de mamá — les pidió el pelirrojo.

—Adiós, mamá — Rose se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, mamá — el pequeño de los Weasley le dio un abrazo.

—Buena suerte, mis pequeños — les deseó la castaña, sonriente.

Ron tomó de la mano a sus dos hijos y se dirigieron hacia la red flú de su casa. Salieron a unas cuantas cuadras del Colegio Mágico, a mitad de camino se encontraron con Ginny y Scorpius quienes también se dirigían hacia el colegio.

—Tía Ginny, Scorpius — saludó Rose, entusiasmada.

Mientras los niños se saludaban los hermanos intercambiaron un par de palabras con respecto a la situación de Hermione y la pérdida del bebé.

—¿Cómo se lo tomaron los niños? — quiso saber la pelirroja.

—Están asimilando. Me preocupa Hugo, desde hace días lo noto diferente.

—Es normal, Ron. Ha perdido a su hermanito.

—Creí que estaría más entusiasmado por ir al colegio, desde hace meses que esperaba este momento. Ha estado muy callado.

—Tal vez se anime más cuando comience la clase — le animó Ginny, aunque no convenció mucho al muchacho.

Del otro lado de la calle, Lucius llevaba de la mano al pequeño Severus. En cuanto estuvieron en la puerta el mayor se dio cuenta que el pequeño parecía estar triste.

—Hasta pronto abuelo Lu — lo despidió.

—Severus, ¿todo bien? — el pequeñito asintió — ¿seguro?

El menor bajó la mirada.

—Severus, estoy seguro que tu papá hubiera querido estar aquí.

—¿Cuándo va a despertar, abuelo?

Lucius se mordió el labio inferior.

—Espero que muy pronto. Y en cuanto lo haga, estoy seguro que estará muy orgulloso de ti.

—¿De mí?

—Por supuesto. Cuando le cuentes de los nuevos amiguitos que has hecho en el colegio, de lo bien que te va con los deberes…

—Sí, le contaré todo a mi papi — Severus sonrió, esa sonrisa que Lucius estaba seguro de haberla vista en algún lugar.

—¡Severus! — La voz de Lizzy llegó de su lado izquierdo — Hola, señor Malfoy.

—Lizzy, Theodore — saludó a los recién llegados.

La bruja que estaba al cargo de la puerta principal comenzó a llamar a los alumnos.

—Llegó la hora, buena suerte Severus — deseó Lucius.

—Te quiero, abuelo — el pequeño abrazó al mayor.

—Hasta en la tarde, papá — se despidió Lizzy, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Ambos niños entraron felices al colegio.

Ginny despidió a Scorpius, quien estando en la puerta, regresó corriendo hasta quedar frente a la pelirroja.

—Te quiero, mami — el pequeño rubio la abrazó.

Ginny sintió un nudo enorme en la garganta.

—Yo también, pequeño. Yo también — le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Ron observó la escena, intrigado. Desde días atrás había notado distinta a su hermana pero no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Ginny? No me digas "nada" porque ni tú te lo crees.

—Harry le ha dicho la verdad a Scorpius.

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos.

* * *

—¡Wow, es grande! — exclamó Severus mientras recorría con la mirada su nueva escuela.

—Te lo dije, además hay un campo de quidditch, aunque no es tan grande como el de Hogwarts — le dijo Lizzy.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — frunció el ceño.

—Porque papá me dijo que…

—¡Hazte a un lado, enano! — un niño mucho mayor que Severus pasó corriendo, golpeándolo en el proceso.

—¡Severus! — llamó asustada su amiga.

El aludido se levantó rápidamente. Siguió con la mirada al culpable de su caída cuando sintió la mirada de alguien más sobre él. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando vio a otro niño, diez centímetros más alto que él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No estorbes, renacuajo — el recién llegado lo empujó con la intensión de dejarlo en el piso.

—¡Oye! — Lizzy se quejó, pero el aludido ya estaba lejos de su alcance.

Severus volvió a estar en el piso, una mano se extendió frente a él. Alzó la mirada temiendo que fuera nuevamente el que lo había empujado, sin embargo sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con una mirada gris. Severus por un momento creyó que estaba frente a su padre, parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Estás bien? — la voz lo sacó de su ensoñación. Frente a él estaba un niño diferente. Severus aceptó la mano y se levantó — me llamo Scorpius.

—Yo… yo… —Severus aún estaba aturdido.

—Severus, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó Lizzy.

—Sí, me llamo Severus, ella es mi amiga Lizzy.

—Ya nos conocemos — le comunicó el pequeño rubio. Severus frunció el ceño — estamos en el mismo año.

—¡Niños a formarse! — la voz de la directora los hizo terminar con la presentación.

* * *

—¿Cómo sigue? — preguntó Harry.

Theodore, quien tenía tratando a Malfoy desde una semana atrás, hizo unas anotaciones en un pergamino.

—El medimago que lo trataba anteriormente hizo un buen trabajo al conectarlo con las máquinas, pero esto no era suficiente. Le he aplicado un hechizo sellador para frenar el escape de magia.

—¿Es buena señal?

—No — Theodore vio fijamente a Harry — El estado de coma es lo que me preocupa, Potter. Si Draco no sale de éste pronto, podría tener consecuencias irreparables. Por ejemplo, pérdida de memoria, de la visión, audición, de cualquier función.

—Pero la magia lo protege, si mantiene su magia…

—Ha perdido mucha en estas dos últimas semanas.

Harry exhaló pesadamente.

—He revisado los recuerdos de todos los que estuvimos presentes en el ataque de la mansión Malfoy, pero ninguno revela el hechizo que le causó ese estado.

—Lo que significa que Draco podría ser el que obtenga esa información.

Harry observó al rubio, luego a Theodore.

—¿Es posible que pueda extraerle el recuerdo a Malfoy?

—En estas condiciones, no. Y si existiera algún hechizo casi te puedo asegurar que será difícil. La mente de Draco está en estado catatónico, si lograras extraer un recuerdo no te aseguro que sea el que busques.

—¿Aunque sea el último recuerdo?

—Los recuerdos están dispersos en nuestra memoria, cuando queremos recordar uno en específico solo basta pensar en éste. Draco, dadas sus condiciones, no puede ayudarnos con eso.

—Pero existe esa posibilidad, podemos recuperar el recuerdo — Theodore asintió — Perfecto, investigaré algunos hechizos que pueden servir para eso.

—Yo haré lo mismo.

Y con esa nueva opción, Harry salió de la habitación de Draco con renovadas esperanzas. En cuanto llegó a su oficina se encontró con una carta sobre el escritorio.

Frunció el ceño al leerla.

"Infiltrados en el ministerio. No confíes en nadie."

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	10. Theodore Nott

**Capitulo Nueve: Theodore Nott.**

 _"Infiltrados en el ministerio. No confíes en nadie."_

Harry leyó una y otra vez. Dos meses atrás había recibido esa carta y aún no encontraba a los infiltrados. Comenzaba a sospechar que era una clase de truco para desviarlo de su objetivo, sin embargo, no podía negar el hecho que efectivamente, en el ministerio ocurrían cosas sospechosas.

Decidió no decir nada con respecto a la carta y comenzó hacer sus propias investigaciones, no había conseguido nada pero eso no significaba que nada pasara.

Las cosas con Ginny habían parecido normalizarse, al menos ya no se trataban con resentimientos, habían hecho una especie de tregua y llevaban una relación más llevadera. A Harry le alegraba que la relación que mantenía la pelirroja con Scorpius no hubiera cambiado y que su pequeño hubiera tomado las cosas con calma con respecto a la verdad de su procedencia, aunque eso no significara que Scorpius no preguntara por su otro padre en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

El asunto de Draco era más complicado. No podía evitar bajar sus barreras cuando se encontraba a solas con él, a pesar que el rubio aún se encontraba en coma. Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas qué hacer pero en cuanto Nott y él se acercaban a temas peligrosos con respecto a Draco, Zabini y Severus, el propio Harry cambiaba de tema. No se sentía preparado para escuchar esa verdad que tantos _años_ había estado huyendo.

Harry acarició la mano de Draco, quien seguía aparentemente dormido. Lo observó detenidamente, sin cortar el contacto.

—Tienes que despertar, Draco — murmuró— tus hijos te necesitan… _yo_ te necesito.

Theodore entró en la habitación y el ojiverde rápidamente quitó su mano de la del rubio.

—Potter — saludó el recién llegado, el aludido asintió.

—¿Algún avance?

—Por desgracia, ninguno. Draco sigue igual.

En el rostro de Harry se leía la decepción.

—¿Cómo vas con el hechizo? — unas semanas atrás, Harry había descubierto un hechizo para poder indagar en la memoria del rubio. El procedimiento era complicado, el hechizo era muy antiguo y por lo tanto los pasos a seguir requerían no solo de la magia sino de pociones y de cierto tiempo de preparación para el aplicador.

—Estoy en ello, aún no domino la etapa final. ¿Has comenzado a suministrarle las pociones?

—Desde ayer.

—Excelente. En dos semanas comenzaré a aplicarle el hechizo de inicio.

Theodore lo escudriñó con la mirada.

—Potter, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo?

—Por supuesto — respondió, firmemente —me estoy preparando y me aseguraré de…

—No me refiero a eso — aclaró — vas a entrar en los recuerdos de Draco. Debes estar consciente que los recuerdos serán aleatorios. Desde la infancia de Draco hasta los tiempos de Hogwarts e incluso de los tiempos donde tú y él estuvieron en el juicio — el ojiazul lo miró fijamente, Harry parecía estar sumido en sus propios recuerdos — verás cosas que tal vez no quieras ver.

—Lo sé — el ojiverde se puso de pie — seré objetivo. No te preocupes, haré mi trabajo.

Harry salió de la habitación. Theodore se quedó de pie, observando al rubio.

—Llegó la hora, Draco. Potter se enterará de la verdad.

* * *

Theodore sacudió un mueble quebrado, a pesar que el ataque había ocurrido dos meses atrás, aún tenía algunas cosas que acomodar. El cuarto en donde se encontraba en esos momentos en un tiempo atrás Draco y él solían usarlo de laboratorio, los atacantes parecieron tener especial interés en éste al juzgar por los daños causado. El ex Slytherin aún continuaba ordenándolo, prefirió hacerlo al estilo muggle para obtener alguna pista de la poción en la que los atacantes tenían interés. Hasta el momento no tenía alguna.

Entre las cosas tiradas encontró una fotografía en donde se encontraban él, Luna y una Lizzy de meses de edad. Se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, contemplando la imagen. Aún no podía creer que Luna se hubiera ido lejos por una investigación que a estas alturas él consideraba ridícula. Entendía a la rubia y la había aceptado y amado con todas sus _extravagancias_ , pero la excusa que tenía para su viaje era absurda. Ella podría ser muchas cosas pero Theodore sabía que para Luna nada era más importante que su familia. ¿El ataque tendría alguna relación con su inesperada decisión de irse a investigar?

—Papi… — la voz de Lizzy lo interrumpió en su análisis.

—Lizzy — el ojiazul fue a su encuentro —¿Qué pasa? — preguntó al verle pequeños rastros de lágrimas.

—Tuve un sueño feo — gimió, abrazándolo.

El castaño la cargó, llevándola hasta su habitación. Después del ataque, decidió que Lizzy durmiera con él a modo de precaución.

—Papi, ¿regresarán los hombres malos? — interrogó.

—No lo harán — le aseguró.

—Ese señor quería matarte, ¿Por qué quería matarte, papi? — Lizzy amenazó con llorar.

—No quería matarme… solo… solo quería asustarnos —el ojiazul trató de ocultar su enfado hacia los atacantes —Estaban buscando algo. No te preocupes, Lizzy. Ya no regresarán. Lo prometo — la acostó en la cama.

—¿Y mamá?, ¿y si le hacen daño a mamá?

—Ella está a salvo, está muy lejos de aquí —el castaño le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora — Descansa, princesita.

La pequeña se aferró al cuerpo de su padre, tratando de dormir. Theodore por su lado, se sumió en el recuerdo del ataque.

 _—¡Ya está lista la comida! — era su día libre en el trabajo, le había prometido a su hija llevarla a Hogsmeade a comprarle unas cuantas golosinas y después visitar el callejón Diagon para comenzar a surtir la lista de útiles escolares._

 _—¡Papá, papá! — Lizzy se sentó en su lugar de la barrita — ¿podemos comprar grajeas de todos los sabores? También quiero regaliz, dulces de calabaza y…_

 _—Son demasiadas golosinas, ¿no crees? —el mayor se sentó frente a ella._

 _—Son muy pocas, además le voy a regalar a Severus unas cuantas._

 _—¿Unas cuantas?_

 _—Está bien, muchas…_

 _Theodore escuchó ruidos de apariciones cerca de donde se encontraban, tomó rápidamente a Lizzy. Se escondieron detrás de la barrita de la cocina tras aplicar un hechizo desilusionador a ambos._

 _—Papi, ¿qué pasa? — Lizzy se asustó. El mayor le hizo una señal de silencio._

 _—Pase lo que pase no haremos ruido, ¿de acuerdo? — la pequeña asintió, asustándose más._

 _Desde su posición, Theodore pudo ver a dos hombres enmascarados, aprovechando que éstos no sabían su ubicación activó la alarma silenciosa de intrusos que avisaba a los aurores. Era la primera vez que recurría a ésta, esperaba que la ayuda no demorara en llegar._

 _—¡Ustedes, vayan al laboratorio! — ordenó el más alto. El castaño supo en esos momentos que eran más de dos atacantes — Nott — llamó, haciendo respingar a Lizzy — Sé que estás aquí, puedo sentirte maldito asqueroso mortífago._

 _El ex Slytherin estudio la situación, podía atacar y ganarle fácilmente al atacante que lo llamaba, pero no podía asegurar de los demás, no sabía con exactitud cuántos había. Una explosión proveniente de las habitaciones lo hizo retroceder._

 _—Papá… — susurró Lizzy, aferrándose a él._

 _Una nube de polvo invadió lentamente el pasillo que conducía hacía las habitaciones._

 _—¡No hay nada aquí! — gritó un segundo enmascarado._

 _—¡Sigue buscando! —ordenó el más alto._

 _—Hay que esperar a Nott — sugirió, en el fondo se escucharon nuevas explosiones._

 _—No es necesario, él está aquí — sonrió malicioso — puedo sentirlo…_

 _—Encuéntralo, seguiré buscando — el segundo enmascarado se desapareció entre la nube de polvo._

 _—Vamos, Theodore… sal de donde te encuentres… quiero jugar contigo — el enmascarado recorrió con la mirada el lugar, se dirigió hacia la cocina — prometo hacerte mucho daño. Te arrancaré lentamente los brazos y las piernas — lanzó un hechizo hacia la alacena, trozos de vidrios cayeron muy cerca de donde se encontraba Nott y su hija — después, abriré tu estómago y arrancaré tus intestinos y los lanzaré hacia la calle para que se lo coman los animales…_

 _Theodore seguía con la mirada al que hablaba, le apuntó con su varita, esperando el momento indicado para atacarlo._

 _—Y tu cabeza… — soltó una sonrisa malvada. Sabía que esas amenazas no surtían efecto en el aludido, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la hija. El enmascarado sabía que Theodore estaba con su hija — Disfrutaré sacándote los ojos y…_

 _Ocurrió en un parpadeo…_

 _—¡Papá…! — Lizzy gritó, llorando. Vio cómo su padre se había levantado dispuesto a atacar al enmascarado. El intruso sonrió, triunfante. La pequeña había revelado su posición. Les lanzó un hechizo revelador, seguido de un expulso. Nott logró esquivar el segundo hechizo, pero ahora estaban a la vista del atacante._

 _—Esto será divertido, ¡Expulso! — Theodore alcanzó a desviar el hechizo, contraatacó._

 _—¡Expelliarmus! — un segundo enmascarado lanzó, alejando a Nott de su hija._

 _—¡Papá!_

 _El primer atacante se acercó a Lizzy._

 _—Dile adiós a papá — le apuntó con la varita._

 _—¡Nooo! — el castaño se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo._

 _El segundo enmascarado lanzó un hechizo directo a la pequeña que fue desviado antes de llegar a su destino._

 _—¡Aurores! — gritó una voz femenina. Los atacantes se escabulleron rápidamente._

Theodore frunció el ceño. Una voz femenina, esa voz le era vagamente familiar…

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, la mirada perdida entre las llamas.

— ¿Hermione? — Ron llegó frente a ella — ¿Qué pasa? — limpió las lágrimas.

—Ya no puedo más — gimió — Tengo que decirle la verdad a Harry.

—Hermione, ya hablamos de eso. Malfoy es el único culpable de todo. Nosotros lo único que hicimos fue ayudar a Harry a salir adelante.

—No hablo de eso, hablo de la _otra_ verdad.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué otra verdad?

—Una que involucra a personas inocentes y…

—Hermione… antes que sigas, debes saber algo — el pelirrojo puso semblante serio — Malfoy está en san Mungo, hace meses fue atacado en su mansión, está en coma.

—¡Merlín! ¿Cómo esta Harry?, ¿y Severus?

—Severus está bien, Lucius lo cuida — el pelirrojo suspiró — Harry, él no está bien. No lo quiere admitir, pero aún le importa Malfoy. Se está haciendo cargo del caso y de la recuperación de él.

—Necesito hablar con Harry, tal vez pueda ayudar a sacar a Draco del coma — Hermione se veía ansiosa — Se lo debemos, Ron. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por todo lo que le hicimos.

—No lo sé…

—Ron, hemos perdido un hijo por nuestro error, no permitiré que algo malo le pase a los que nos quedan o incluso a ti. No. Es hora de remediar nuestro error.

—De acuerdo — respondió, no muy convencido.

* * *

Los tres se encontraban en el patio, estaban en el descanso. Scorpius comía unos chocolates, Lizzy buscaba el postre en su lonchera mientras Severus aún devoraba su torta. Los niños compartían información sobre sus respectivas familias.

—Mi mamá aún está de viaje — comunicó la rubia — está buscando nuevas criaturas mágicas. Y mi papá está ayudando al papá de Severus. Mi papi es el mejor medimago del mundo mágico.

—¿De qué está enfermo tu papá, Severus? — Scorpius vio cómo el ojiverde se entristecía.

—Unos hombres malos atacaron la casa de mi abuelo y mi papi salido herido. No despierta desde ese día…

Scorpius se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de su amigo.

—No te pongas triste, Severus. Tu papi va a despertar — le aseguró.

—¿Tú crees eso, Scorpius?

—Sí — le sonrió, al ojiverde le pareció ver a su padre en el rubio.

—Además mi papi lo está ayudando, Severus — recordó Lizzy.

Los tres niños asintieron, satisfechos por sus conclusiones.

— ¿Cómo es tu mamá, Severus? — Scorpius quiso saber.

—Yo no tengo mamá — musitó, el rubio abrió los ojos un poco más.

—¿Ella… está en el cielo?

—No — Severus sonrió, Scorpius frunció el ceño — Yo vengo de dos papás.

El rubio se sorprendió enormemente, ¿Severus también venía de dos papás como él? ¡Eso era genial! Ambos tenían mucho en común, por eso eran muy buenos amigos.

—¿Cómo son tus papás, Scorpius?

—¡Mi papá es auror! ¡Es el mejor auror del mundo! — el rubio habló con orgullo — Y mi mamá…

—¡No estorbes renacuajo! — un niño de cabellera castaña empujó a Severus, tirándole la comida en el proceso.

—¡Oye! — gritó Lizzy, pero el aludido ya estaba lejos para escucharla, aunque lo escuchó perfectamente carcajearse por lo recién hecho.

—¿Estás bien, Severus? — Scorpius preguntó, ayudándole.

—¿Quién es ese niño? Creo que es el mismo de la vez pasada.

—Se llama Frank — respondió Lizzy.

—Es Albert, Lizzy — corrigió el rubio.

—Albert tiene el cabello más corto y hoy no vino a clases.

—¿De qué hablan? – el ojiverde frunció el ceño.

—Son gemelos, Severus — explicó Scorpius — Están en el sexto curso, dos años más y entran a Hogwarts.

—Les gusta molestar a los de primer año — refunfuñó Lizzy.

* * *

Agudizó un poco más su oído, estaba segura que los que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta estaban planeando un nuevo ataque.

 _—Hoy haremos el ataque, recuerden, la hija de Nott es la que importa. ¡Nada de errores!_ — Agrandó los ojos.

Los grilletes en sus manos no le permitían moverse demasiado, pero tenía que hacer algo para advertir sobre el ataque. No podía permitir que gente inocente muriera, en especial su familia.

* * *

Una nube de polvo lo hizo toser en demasía, con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el exceso de polvo. Se encontraba en su departamento limpiando lo último que le quedaba del destrozo causado por el ataque. Levantó una caja y un par de pergaminos cayeron, Theodore frunció el ceño al reconocer la letra de Draco en éstos.

Era difícil leerlos, estaban manchados de tintas y quemados, uno estaba partido por la mitad. Nott trató de darle sentido a la pequeña grafica que podía apreciar, pudo leer palabras como "fiebre", "dolor de cabeza", "niños", "adultos" y "muggles".

—Esto es…

 _Draco y Theodore estaban en el consultorio del primero, ambos analizando las irregularidades de algunos síntomas que habían presentado tres pacientes anteriores._

 _—Es extraño, Theodore creo que deberíamos investigar más sobre esto._

 _—Reconozco que es extraño lo que ha ocurrido, pero tal vez se trata del sistema inmunológico de cada mago y…_

 _—¡Eso es! — gritó el rubio haciendo sobresaltar a su compañero — ¡Eres un genio, Theodore! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?_

 _—¿De qué hablas? — Draco caminó de un lado a otro._

 _—El sistema inmunológico, esa es la clave. Tengo que iniciar con los estudios desde ya y replantear mi hipótesis._

 _—¿Hipótesis? ¿Draco, de qué demonios hablas?_

 _—¡Gripe Muggle!_

 _Sin esperar más, salió rápidamente de su departamento y se dirigió hacia San Mungo._

—¡Por supuesto! — Theodore salió rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

Harry se dirigió hacia la habitación de Draco, se sentía frustrado por no poder perfeccionar el hechizo para poder recuperar el recuerdo y así despertarlo.

—¡Potter!

—¿Nott?

—Sé que poción buscan los atacantes — le confesó en cuanto estuvo frente a él — Gripe Muggle.

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando algo sobre eso.

—Hasta donde sé, Draco solo pudo realizar la Poción Estabilizadora y no fue muy efectiva.

—Él estaba haciendo lo posible para encontrar la cura.

—Lo sé — el ojiverde lo sabía perfectamente, eso sucedió cuando aún vivían juntos.

—Lo siguió intentando, incluso cuando le retiraron los recursos — confesó Nott — Tal vez logró hacerla y los atacantes lo descubrieron.

—Eso reduce la lista de sospechosos, Nott — "y la de los traidores", pensó.

Una luz brillante apareció frente a ellos, Theodore y Harry sacaron sus respectivas varitas, dispuestos a atacar.

 _Atacarán el Colegio Mágico, no hay tiempo que perder, Harry date prisa._

Ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas, al ex Slytherin se le hizo conocida la voz.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó, desconcertado.

—No lo sé, pero haré caso a la advertencia sea cierta o falsa. Tú quédate aquí, vigila a Draco, te mandaré a alguien.

Harry fue corriendo hacia la salida mientras avisaba a su equipo sobre el ataque hacia el colegio.

* * *

Cuando Blaise y compañía llegaron al colegio, éste se encontraba rodeado por aurores.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? — expresó Pucey.

—Alguien les ha advertido — Pansy llegó hasta con ellos — Justin y yo hemos rodeado el perímetro, todo está cubierto por aurores.

—Debemos abortar la misión — ordenó Blaise.

—¿Qué?

—No debemos ser descubiertos, hasta ahora no saben quiénes somos y eso debe continuar así — explicó — Son demasiados aurores.

—Podemos con ellos.

—Y para cuando lo logremos, ya no estará el objetivo.

—¿Dejaremos ir esta oportunidad? — Pucey señaló hacia donde se encontraba su objetivo, siendo custodiado especialmente por Harry Potter.

—Habrá más, ahora regresemos.

A regañadientes, todos se fueron del lugar. Antes de desaparecer, Blaise siguió con su mirada a Severus, quien era custodiado por Lucius.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	11. Hugo Weasley

**Capitulo Diez: Hugo Weasley.**

Lucius, Severus y Lizzy llegaron a san Mungo, seguidos de Harry. Los niños estaban desconcertados por el modo de cómo fueron evacuados del colegio.

—¡Papi! — Lizzy corrió hasta donde estaba el muchacho ojiazul.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó el castaño examinando con la mirada a su hija.

—Sí.

—Nott — llamó Harry — Es mejor que Lucius y los niños vayan a la mansión Malfoy. He autorizado reforzar los hechizos de protección y mandaré un par de aurores de guardias.

—De acuerdo.

—Es mejor que todos permanezcan juntos, al final del día los mandaré a un lugar mucho más seguro, donde solo nosotros conozcamos la ubicación.

El ex Slytherin frunció el ceño, ¿era su imaginación o con ello Potter le daba a entender que no confiaba en su propio equipo?

Lucius y los pequeños se fueron a la mansión Malfoy siendo custodiados por Terry y Marcus.

—¿Cuánto falta para poder aplicar el hechizo en Draco?

—Dos días más. Hoy aplico la última dosis de la poción revitalizadora.

—¡Perfecto!

* * *

Hermione observó a su hijo menor, el pequeño pelirrojo se le veía pálido. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó. Hugo se acurrucó más en la cama.

—Tengo sueño — murmuró.

—Descansa un poco — le recomendó.

La castaña salió de la habitación con el ceño aún fruncido, era extraño que su hijo enfermara, su pequeño era sano y fuerte. En contadas ocasiones resfriaba, pero solo eso. Hermione atribuyó que el estado de ánimo de Hugo se debía al "susto" que se había llevado ese día a la hora de la salida. No solía haber mucho movimiento en el colegio y en esa ocasión hubo aurores en todas partes.

—¿Irás con Harry? — interrogó Ron.

—No, me quedaré a cuidar de los niños, en especial a Hugo, creo que está resfriándose.

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Será lo mejor, además con el operativo de esta mañana debe estar muy ocupado.

* * *

Grimmauld Place, tiempo atrás fue un refugio para Harry y compañía. Después de la guerra, el ojiverde se encargó personalmente de hacer el lugar más habitable para ser usado nuevamente en caso de emergencia.

Los Malfoys y los Nott se instalaron esa misma noche, tal como lo había decidido Harry. El ojiverde aprovechó para pasar por la biblioteca del lugar y repasar el hechizo que aplicaría en Draco. El libro estaba sobre el escritorio, era grande y grueso. El paso de los años había desgastado las hojas dándoles un aroma a rancio. Se sentó, centrándose en la lectura que le ofrecía el viejo libro.

El hechizo que utilizaría en Draco era muy antiguo, Harry se sentía afortunado por haber leído el libro tiempo atrás mientras ayudaba al rubio en una investigación. El ojiverde suspiró largamente.

—Hechizo: Busca Recuerdos — leyó — Modo de uso: Personas en estado de coma, con amnesia y personas con enfermedades mentales.

Harry se centró en la nota que venía al pie de la página.

—El hechizo puede no funcionar en todas las personas.

El ojiverde esperaba que en Draco sí funcionara, ese hechizo era su única esperanza. Suspiró por segunda ocasión y se dirigió al apartado de Hechizo Busca Recuerdos en personas en estado de coma.

—Antes de llevar a cabo el hechizo, a la persona se le debe aplicar una serie de hechizos y pociones para poder preparar la mente.

Harry se había encargado de aplicarle los hechizos a Draco, mientras Theodore las pociones. Todo el procedimiento duraba dos meses y solo podía explorar tres recuerdos. Una vez visitado los recuerdos, debían dejar descansar al paciente un mes y nuevamente repetir el proceso, hasta encontrar el recuerdo correcto.

—En cada determinado tiempo (un lapso de doce horas aproximadamente, para mayor información vaya a la página 358) se le debe aplicar el hechizo Enervevate con el fin de mantener actividad cerebral.

Harry se masajeó el puente de la nariz antes de seguir leyendo. Una hora después terminó de leer todo el procedimiento.

—No me daré por vencido, Draco — murmuró, mirando fijamente por la ventana — Prometo no descansar hasta despertarte.

—¿Harry? — el aludido dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. El pequeño ojiverde se talló sus ojitos.

—¡Severus! Deberías estar dormido con tu abuelo — el mayor se encaminó hasta estar frente al pequeño.

—¿Esta es tu casa? ¿Aquí vives? — Severus recorrió el lugar con su mirada. Harry lo llevó hasta el sofá.

—No, pero aquí estarán a salvo de esos hombres malos.

—¿Y mi papi, Harry? — el pequeño lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Él está a salvo. Te prometo cuidarlo, nada malo le pasará.

Severus le sonrió.

—Gracias, Harry — le dio un pequeño abrazo — Mi papi dice que tú siempre cumples con tus promesas.

El ojiverde no supo qué responderle, ¿Draco se refería a las promesas después del juicio? ¿A esas donde le aseguraba que nunca tendría a Scorpius a su lado?

—¿Mi papi y tú fueron amigos? — la cuestión fue acompañada de un bostezo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — esquivó hábilmente la pregunta.

—Mi papi tiene una foto tuya — explicó, tallándose nuevamente los ojos. Harry se percató que el pequeño se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento — Cuando le pregunté quién era, me dijo que te llamabas Harry Potter y que fueron muy buenos amigos en Hogwarts.

El ojiverde se quedó en silencio. Si lo que Severus le decía era cierto, entonces Draco no le había contado sobre Scorpius. Cuando Harry se disponía a preguntarle algo más vio a Severus profundamente dormido en su regazo. Al ojiverde le invadió una sensación extraña en su pecho, con la yema de sus dedos rozó la mejilla de Severus.

* * *

Ron y Hermione entraron corriendo a San Mungo, el primero llevaba a Hugo en brazos. El pequeño había presentado un ataque de tos y después se había desmayado. Hermione sabía que eso no era normal, no cuando días antes de eso, el pequeño pelirrojo había presentado una serie de síntomas aislados y que ahora les encontraba relación.

Mientras Hugo era atendido por Augustus Pye, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la sala de espera. La castaña no podía con la incertidumbre, cuando se encaminó hacia la habitación donde estaban atendiendo a su hijo un pequeñito tropezó con ella.

—Lo siento — se disculpó.

—¡Severus! — Harry llegó hasta con ellos.

Hermione palideció al instante.

—¿Estás bien? — el ojiverde lo observó de arriba hacia abajo, el pequeño asintió — No vuelvas a correr, prometí llevarte con tu papá y así lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Harry — Severus le sonrió.

—¿Hermione? — el ex Gryffindor se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Están juntos… — susurró.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Hermione se siente mal — intervino el esposo — Hugo está enfermo y aún no tenemos noticias.

—Seguramente estará bien, no te preocupes, Hermione — tranquilizó el ojiverde.

La castaña no despegaba la mirada del pequeño Severus, quien se incomodó en demasía. Se refugió tras las piernas de Harry.

—Él es Severus, es el hijo de Draco — lo presentó — Severus, ellos son mis amigos, Hermione y Ron.

—Hola… — saludó tímidamente.

Ron hizo un movimiento de mano y Hermione comenzó a llorar.

—¿Harry? — Severus se abrazó del ojiverde, temiendo ser el culpable del llanto de la muchacha.

—Lo siento — Ron se disculpó alejando a Hermione de ambos.

—Todo estará bien — el ojiverde insistió, pensando que el motivo del llanto de su amiga se debía a la salud de su hijo — Vamos, Severus, te llevaré con tu papá.

Hermione no despegó la mirada del pequeño Severus y de Harry hasta que ya no estuvieron a la vista.

—Están juntos… — susurró nuevamente.

* * *

Lucius aprovechó ir a la mansión Malfoy por unas cosas mientras Severus visitaba a su padre. Cuando estaba por regresar a Grimmauld Place una lechuza pasó cerca de él dejándole una carta.

 _Severus es mi hijo, lucharé por su custodia._

 _Blaise Zabini._

Lucius frunció el ceño al ver que la carta contenía un documento más, todo apuntaba a que se trataba de un estudio de ADN, el cual claramente decía que los padres de Severus Malfoy eran Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

* * *

El semblante de Augustus Pye hablaba por sí solo. Ron y Hermione sabían que lo sea que les fuera a decir no eran buenas noticias.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene nuestro hijo, doctor? — el pelirrojo no soportó la incertidumbre.

—Les seré franco. Su hijo no está bien, de acuerdo a los estudios realizados y a los síntomas presentados nos lleva a una sola conclusión.

Hermione apretó su mano contra la su esposo.

—Gripa Muggle.

—¡¿Qué?! No es posible, Hugo no ha estado en el mundo muggle — gritó, histérica, Hermione.

—Desgraciadamente, aún no sabemos cómo se contagia este virus, solo podemos especular.

—He leído algunos informes y estudios, se dice que la gripa muggle se propaga con el contacto humano. Le puedo asegurar que Hugo solo ha tenido contacto con la familia y ninguno está o ha estado enfermo de la gripa muggle — explicó Hermione.

—Seguramente alguien tiene el virus activo y ese, aunque no esté enfermo, puede contagiar a alguien más — razonó el medimago.

—Pero…

—No importa el cómo, sino el qué — acortó el mayor — Su hijo está enfermo de la Gripa Muggle, ¿saben lo que eso significa?

—No hay cura — sollozó Hermione — ¡No hay cura!

—No, no, no, no. ¡Mi hijo no se va a morir! — gritó el pelirrojo, quien se había mantenido en shock desde hacía un buen rato.

Augustus Pye observó la impotencia y la desesperación de ambos padres con un especial interés.

* * *

Theodore revisaba los signos vitales de Draco, al parecer todo estaba listo para que se realizara el hechizo.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? — interrogó hacia el ojiverde.

Harry suspiró largamente.

—Completamente.

El ojiverde concentró toda su energía mágica en su varita. Cerró los ojos, centrándose solo en Draco. Lentamente los sonidos externos comenzaron a aislarse, sumiendo a Harry en un enorme silencio. Abrió los ojos y apuntando hacia Draco pronunció el hechizo.

—¡ _Recuerdos_!

Harry se sintió arrastrarse a una velocidad inverosímil a través de un túnel oscuro, era como viajar en un pensadero. La velocidad disminuyó y todo alrededor suyo era borroso. Flotó entre imágenes incongruentes que poco a poco tomaron figura y color. Sus pies tocaron tierra firme, se encaminó hasta llegar al recuerdo, que aunque no era el que necesitaba, lo conocía muy bien…

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **BESOS**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	12. Recuerdos

**Capitulo Once: Recuerdos.**

Siete años atrás…

 _—¡Código rojo, código rojo! — gritó Dawlish, cargando en sus brazos un cuerpo ensangrentado._

 _—La camilla — gritó Draco, examinando al herido._

 _Malfoy hizo su trabajo con rapidez y eficacia. Se sorprendió al reconocer que su paciente era Potter._

 _—¡Esta muy mal herido, señor! — expresó la enfermera._

 _Draco dejó de lado la conexión que tenía con Potter e hizo su trabajo con profesionalismo. Limpió las heridas, selló los cortes y aún así el cuerpo del joven auror seguía sangrando._

 _—Lo perdemos, señor — confesó la ayudante en cuanto escuchó sonar las alarmas de las máquinas que indicaban los signos vitales del paciente. El rubio aplicó un hechizo sellador en todo el cuerpo de Harry, deteniendo así la hemorragia._

 _—Eso es Potter — murmuró Draco, observando en la maquina los signos vitales — Resiste un poco más._

 _Las siguientes horas, el rubio se dedicó a suturar las heridas y mantener estable a Potter. Cuando salió del quirófano fue en busca de Dawlish para darle la noticia, no se sorprendió al ver a Weasley y Granger haciéndole compañía al jefe de aurores._

 _—¿Malfoy? — gruñó Ron al reconocerlo._

 _—¿Cómo esta Harry? — preguntó el auror, no tenía tiempo para detenerse en las diferencias que tenían sus subordinados con el medimago._

 _—Les seré sincero y directo — El rubio puso semblante serio — Potter está estable, pero su situación es crítica. Necesitará una transfusión de sangre._

 _—No hay problema — expresó Hermione — Puedes tomar sangre de nosotros._

 _—No es tan sencillo, Granger — aclaró — la sangre de Potter no es muy común._

 _—¿Qué quieres decir? — el pelirrojo frunció el ceño._

 _—El tipo de sangre de Potter es O negativo, muy contadas personas las tienen, suelen ser parientes lejanos o cercanos. Incluso ni los mismos familiares comparten el mismo tipo de sangre._

 _—¿Lo vas a dejar morir? — gruñó el pelirrojo._

 _—Por supuesto que no, les estoy previniendo._

 _—El banco de sangre debe de tener reservas — opinó Dawlish —San Mungo siempre está preparado para estas situaciones._

 _—Es a lo que voy. Ya fueron al banco de sangre a verificar si hay muestras de este tipo de sangre. En caso que no haya es mejor que vayan a buscar donantes. La vida de Potter depende de la transfusión de sangre._

 _Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas preocupantes. Dawlish comenzó a dar órdenes para iniciar la búsqueda de donantes._

Mientras Harry se alejaba del recuerdo se le vino a la mente un recuerdo propio, en donde despertaba y Hermione y Ron le contaban lo sucedido. El banco de sangre conservaba un litro de su tipo de sangre. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Draco había sido el que lo atendió en cuanto llegó a San Mungo. Ese pequeño detalle todo ese tiempo fue omitido por sus amigos, incluso por el mismo Draco.

Harry se vio envuelto nuevamente por una nube negra, cuando todo se aclaró se vio en un nuevo recuerdo.

 _Seis años atrás._

 _Draco observaba el líquido carmesí burbujear. Frunció el ceño, centrando su mirada en el caldero._

 _—Se supone que no debes burbujear — le gruñó._

 _—Se supone que no debes hablarle a las pociones — vio a su novio recargado en el marco de la puerta._

 _—Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _—Lo mismo te pregunto — el ojiverde se acercó a él._

 _—Vivo aquí — alzó una ceja._

 _—Sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _—Estoy por lograrlo — confesó el rubio — me faltan afinar detalles y…_

 _—Pronto colapsarás del cansancio — Harry comenzó a darle masajes en los hombros — Estas muy tenso, deberías descansar. El caldero no irá a ninguna parte._

 _—Pero las personas enfermas sí. Ya perdí a pacientes y uno de ellos era un pequeño de cinco años._

 _—Draco… — Harry hizo que el rubio lo viera de frente — el que va a enfermar eres tú. Desde que llegas del trabajo prácticamente te encierras aquí._

 _—Estoy por lograrlo, Harry._

 _—Lo sé — el ojiverde le extendió una taza con café — pero debes de comer y dormir en algún momento. Despejar la mente._

 _—¿Me estás sermoneando? — el rubio alzó la ceja derecha._

 _—Tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo para que bajara el ritmo de mi trabajo._

 _—De acuerdo, prometo llevar las cosas con calma — Draco le dio un sorbo al café._

 _—Sé que lo harás — Harry sonrió de lado. Draco frunció el ceño._

 _—¿Qué le echaste a mi café, Potter?_

 _—No dejaré que mi novio se muera intentando salvar a otras personas — el ojiverde ayudó al rubio a llegar hasta su habitación — Sé que lo lograrás, harás una grandiosa poción para curar la Gripe Muggle, pero te necesito sano y salvo — lo recostó en la cama — Llevas dos meses en esta poción y no has descansado ningún instante._

 _—Mi jefe, Pye… — susurró, adormilado._

 _—Él entenderá. También es medimago y sabe que las personas necesitan dormir — el ojiverde le dio un casto beso en los labios — descansa…_

 _—Gracias, Harry… — Draco se quedó dormido al instante._

Harry frunció el ceño. Si todo se trataba de la Gripa Muggle, entonces todo este asunto llevaba años. No habían atacado a Malfoy antes porque había conseguido fabricar la Poción Estabilizadora y de algún modo pudo contrarrestar los síntomas. Sin embargo; cuando la poción no dio los resultados esperados fue cuando decidieron atacar. Harry aún no se explicaba el por qué atacar a Draco cuando éste aún no terminaba la poción. ¿Acaso Draco la había terminado y los atacantes lo descubrieron?

El ojiverde nuevamente fue invadido por el humo negro y al consumirse, le reveló un nuevo recuerdo. El último, Harry deseó que fuera el que necesitaba.

Cinco años atrás…

 _Harry dormitaba cuando Draco entró a la habitación. El rubio le sonrió y el ojiverde se sintió el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra._

 _—¡Ey, mira a quién te he traído! — el rubio le ofreció el pequeño bulto que traía entre sus brazos._

 _—Es perfecto — expresó Harry al ver al bebé que sostenía en brazos._

 _—Se parece a mí — dejó salir orgulloso el rubio y Harry no pudo negarlo — lo digo en serio._

 _El bebé tenía la piel blanca, el poco cabellito parecía ser de color rubio platino._

 _—Hicimos un buen trabajo, Draco — Harry le sonrió._

 _—En cuanto te den el alta, podemos practicar para darle un hermanito, ¿Qué dices? — el rubio le sonrió descaradamente._

 _—Digo que hay bebés presentes — Harry le sonrió — Y me encanta la idea._

 _Ambos observaron a su bebé._

 _—¿Cómo lo llamaremos?_

 _—Me gusta el nombre de Scorpius, pero estoy abierto a sugerencias._

 _El ojiverde lo pensó un poco._

 _—Scorpius será — el ojiverde le sonrió al rubio, luego miró a su pequeño — Bienvenido a la familia, Scorpius._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Harry se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de San Mungo y Draco Malfoy dormía profundamente.

—¡Demonios! — el ojiverde maldijo. Se sentía frustrado. No había conseguido entrar en el recuerdo del ataque, tendría que esperar tres meses para poder realizar nuevamente el hechizo.

—Eso me dice que no has conseguido el hechizo — opinó Theodore, revisando los signos vitales de Draco — Era de suponerse, Potter. Hubiera sido extraordinario que lo consiguieras a la primera.

—Lo sé. Al menos tengo más información de la Gripa Muggle.

Theodore parpadeó un par de veces.

—En realidad… un poco más sobre los atacantes. Tienes razón, buscaban esa poción. ¿Sabes si Draco consiguió fabricarla? Lucius mencionó sobre un prototipo, ¿será de esa poción?

—Es probable, aún así el prototipo no funcionará. Draco es el único que sabe cómo aplicarla.

—Es una poción, lo lógico sería tomarla.

—Esa es la cuestión, la poción que realizaba Draco no era bebible, solo sé eso. Si logro conseguir todos los apuntes de sus estudios podría terminarla, pero no confirmo nada. Draco siempre se las ingeniaba para que sus pociones no fueran fabricadas por otras personas.

—Cierto, siempre ocultaba un ingrediente en sus recetas, y él era el único que sabía cuánto y cómo se aplicaba a la poción.

—Por eso iban tras de Draco — reflexionó Nott — Fueron a mi departamento tras la poción y a la mansión Malfoy tras Draco.

—Esas no son buenas noticias — Harry tenía un semblante serio — Los atacantes tienen algo en común: un familiar, un amigo o alguien cercano a ellos enfermo de la Gripa Muggle.

—Y están al tanto de la forma de trabajar de Draco — Theodore entornó los ojos — Debe de haber un espía en San Mungo.

—"Infiltrados en el ministerio. No confíes en nadie" — murmuró el ojiverde.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Alguien me envió una nota advirtiéndomelo. Y estoy casi seguro que fue la misma persona que envió aquel mensaje previniéndonos del ataque del colegio.

—¿Alguien de los atacantes nos ayuda?

—O es un rehén — el ojiverde reflexionó — Esta persona descubrió el complot y la capturaron… y ahora nos ayuda.

—Y está en peligro, si llegan a descubrir que nos está informando…

—Debemos identificar a los atacantes y al informante.

—No será sencillo. Si lo que decimos es cierto. El ministerio y San Mungo no son seguros, tal vez hasta nos estén vigilando en este preciso momento.

Harry analizó las palabras de Nott.

—Te seré sincero, Potter. No dudo que incluso en tu equipo haya un infiltrado.

—Lo he pensado. Solo confío en Ron. Y él será el único al que ponga al tanto de todo esto que hemos descubierto. Ya no hablaremos de este asunto en ningún otro lugar que no sea Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **PISLIB n_n**


	13. Augustus Pye

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

 **No olviden leer la nota final, es importante si quieren continuar leyendo esta historia.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo Doce: Augustus Pye.**

Emma Pye recibió su carta de Hogwarts ese año. En otras circunstancias saltaría de alegría e incluso en esos momentos se encontraría en el castillo, en alguna habitación de la casa de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor –sus padres habían permanecido en éstas- sin embargo, ella estaba en la habitación de su casa. Desde los cinco años ha estado presentando síntomas extraños; unos años después fue confirmada su enfermedad: Gripa Muggle. Y desde entonces, su padre, Augustus Pye, ha hecho hasta lo imposible para encontrar una cura.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy mi princesa? – saludó el mayor.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! – Emma corrió hasta su encuentro con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

A lo largo de su enfermedad. Emma ha tenido días buenos, malos y peores. Ese día sin duda era de los buenos; incluso daba la impresión que la pequeña estaba más sana que nunca, pero Pye sabía que solo era la apariencia, su princesa estaba enferma y él tenía que buscar la cura como fuera. Y si tenía que recurrir a lo de antes para conseguirlo lo haría…

-He llegado a mi limite – le dijo Draco – lo siento Augustus, Harry tiene razón, no puedo ayudar si yo no estoy en mis cinco sentidos. El mayor lo miraba fijamente, inmutado – no puedo seguir trabajando en la poción para la Gripe Muggle, me tomaré un descanso, después seguiré, de todas maneras en estos momentos he llegado a un callejón sin salida en una de las formulas.

-Cuánto tiempo – preguntó, inexpresivo.

-No lo sé. Un mes, tal vez dos.

-La gente muere, Malfoy. Un niño murió hace dos días.

-Lo sé – dejó salir entre dientes – Como dije estoy al límite. Theodore seguirá, así que no es como si dejara de lado la poción.

Lo que le dijo después a Pye no le importó. Lo que estaba en su mente era que Malfoy ya no estaba trabajando en la cura y su hija, su princesa, estaba enferma. Esa mañana había confirmado el diagnostico.

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó furioso, tirando todo lo que había sobre su escritorio.

Augustus tenía que buscar la manera de hacer regresar a Malfoy en la poción.

-Potter – gruñó. Últimamente el maldito héroe mágico le estaba complicando la vida. Malfoy era un excelente medimago y un grandioso pocionista si alguien podía encontrar la cura de la Gripe Muggle ese era él. Y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la influencia de Potter. Ese maldito ojiverde siempre lograba hacer que Malfoy hiciera lo que él quería. Augustus Pye sabía que no habría diferencia si le revelaba a Draco que había otra persona contagiada de la gripe. Aun tratándose de Emma, el rubio seguiría firme en su decisión.

Augustus salió de su oficina, caminó hasta llegar a la recepción en donde se detuvo en cuanto vio a Blaise Zabini. El moreno empujaba a su esposa en una silla de ruedas, la muchacha llevaba en sus brazos a su bebé recién nacido. Pye sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Iremos al parque mañana, papi? – Emma lo miró sonriente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Te lo prometo, princesa – el mayor sonrió.

* * *

Theodore revisaba algunas cajas una en particular le llamó la atención, tenía escrito el número 1987. Sacó lo que había dentro y comenzó a revisar carpeta por carpeta.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-¡Potter! – Gruñó el castaño – se supone que no debes estar aquí, nos pueden descubrir.

-Lo sé, pero has estado revisando el archivo medico desde hace dos semanas y no me has dicho nada.

-Porque no he encontrado nada – rodó los ojos – esto no es fácil. He considerado que tal vez no haya expedientes.

-Yo también pero no debemos descartar nada.

-Estos expedientes – le mostró cinco que estaban a su lado izquierdo – son de personas que estuvieron internadas hace veinte años – Harry tomó el primer expediente y comenzó a hojearlo – los síntomas son similares a los que han presentado los pacientes recientes.

-Necesitaré algo más actual, pero esto ayudará por el momento. Investigaré a sus familiares, con suerte encuentre a algún paciente o pariente vivo.

-Son los únicos que he encontrado, me gustaría tener a la mano de pacientes más recientes a estas fechas. Seguiré buscando por un rato más y mañana continuaré – comunicó Nott – es mejor no levantar sospechas, el desaparecerme por un par de horas al día ya les resulta extraño para algunas personas.

-De acuerdo, mantenme informado – Harry salió de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-Mal – confesó, sollozando – Augustus tiene razón, Ron. Hugo tiene la Gripe Muggle.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? No podemos dejar morir a nuestro hijo.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y miró fijamente a su esposo.

-No voy a permitir que se muera otro de nuestros hijos, Ron. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Hugo no morirá – con esa determinación, ambos se dirigieron a San Mungo directamente hacia la oficina de Pye a quien Hermione le repitió las mismas palabras.

-Sé cómo se sienten – consoló el medimago.

-No, no lo sabe – contradijo la castaña.

El mayor suspiró largamente.

-¿Qué están dispuestos a hacer por su hijo? – preguntó.

-Lo que sea – ambos respondieron sin vacilar.

-Mañana vayan a esta dirección – Pye les extendió una pequeña tarjeta – si en verdad están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por su hijo, no faltaran.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Aseguraron estar en ese lugar a la hora indicada antes de salir de la oficina. Una vez solo el medimago recordó lo que hizo para obtener la ayuda de Zabini.

Pye trabajó muy duro para poder crear la sepa que contenía el virus en su estado puro de la Gripe Muggle. Dos meses había tardado para conseguirlo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para hacer el antídoto y sin embargo, no fue sencillo. El virus tenía demasiadas variaciones. Pye concluyó en lo mismo; Malfoy era el único que podía crear la cura. Y al rubio parecía no importarle más la Gripe Muggle, estaba más emocionado por el hijo que le daría el famoso Harry Potter.

-Potter – gruñó. Ya odiaba al maldito héroe mágico más que héroe parecía ser el villano. Siempre interponiéndose entre sus planes.

Pye salió de su oficina y entonces lo vio…

Era la señal del destino. Era su oportunidad. Blaise y su familia estaban en San Mungo.

-Buenos días – saludó. Blaise asintió con la cabeza y Pansy respondió el saludo con una sonrisa - ¿Buscaban al medimago Barman?

-Tenemos una cita con él – confirmó la muchacha – toca revisión y algunas vacunas para Adrián.

-No tienen que esperarlo, con gusto los atenderé – ocultó sus verdaderas intenciones tras una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Pye se sentía orgulloso de pocas cosas, de esa acción definitivamente no, pero sabía que lo que había hecho era por un bien mayor. Si, lamentaba haber inyectado el virus de la gripe en el pequeño Adrián frente a sus padres fingiendo que en realidad lo que le suministraba era un vitamínico que le ayudaría a fortalecer sus huesos. Augustus sabía que contando con la ayuda de otras personas lograría que Malfoy terminara con la poción.

Siete meses después de haber contagiado al pequeño adrián, Augustus, Pansy y Zabini ejecutaban el plan de separar a Harry de Draco.

* * *

-¿Este es el lugar? – preguntó Hermione no muy segura. Ron y ella habían acudido al sitio que indicaba la tarjetita que Augustus les había proporcionado.

Se encontraban en una clínica que estaba ubicada en los suburbios.

-Más que clínica tiene pinta de una casa particular, ¿segura que quieres entrar? – el pelirrojo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

-Lo único que deseo, es que Hugo sane lo más pronto posible – Hermione avanzó hacia la entrada.

* * *

Theodore despidió a Lizzy y Severus en la puerta de entrada del colegio.

-¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Lucius, lucía cansado y preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Zabini – Theodore frunció el ceño – Me ha enviado esto – le extendió el pedazo de pergamino en donde le revelaba que él también era el padre de Severus y que pediría su custodia.

Nott lo vio ceñudo.

-Zabini no tiene derechos sobre Severus.

-Los tiene, es el padre – Lucius le mostró el certificado de ADN en donde confirmaba lo dicho.

Theodore sacudió la cabeza.

-Lucius, escuche. Severus no es hijo de Blaise Zabini – el rubio iba a protestar pero el menor le hizo una señal para dejarlo continuar – sé lo que dice este papel, yo mismo se lo di a su hijo y… ¡un momento! – frunció el ceño.

A Nott le llegaron imágenes aisladas en su mente. Ese certificado de ADN estaba en su departamento porque él mismo se lo había dado a Draco y el rubio no se lo había llevado aún a la mansión Malfoy. Y si Blaise había mandado ese certificado solo podría significar una cosa. Él era uno de los atacantes.

-Tengo que ir con Potter.

-¿Qué?

-Es largo de explicar, Lucius – se encaminó hacia la estación de chimeneas – Le aseguro algo, Severus no es hijo de Zabini.

-¿Y el certificado de ADN?

-Es la prueba.

-No entiendo, cómo es…

-Sé lo explicaré todo con detalle, después – le envió una mirada de circunstancias – tengo que ir con Potter.

Malfoy iba a protestar pero el menor ya se había alejado.

* * *

-¿Este lugar lo dirige usted? – preguntó Hermione.

-Así es, en san Mungo no se puede hacer mucho – explicó Pye – aquí les damos atención especializadas a los pacientes que se encuentran en la fase terminal.

Los tres caminaban por los amplios pasillos de la clínica.

-La Gripe Muggle se divide en tres fases. La inicial, que es en la que se encuentra su hijo, se caracteriza por síntomas aislados y muy comunes; un resfriado común, fiebre, pérdida de apetito, etc. La diferencia es la prolongación de los síntomas, pueden durar hasta un mes. Los síntomas son cíclicos, pero también hay variaciones, dependiendo del sistema inmunológico de cada mago. Un mago fuerte, puede durar hasta diez años en la fase inicial, pero también puede darse el caso que dure en esta fase hasta solo un día.

-¿Cómo sabe uno cuanto puede durar la fase? – preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sabemos – frunció los labios – Sin embargo; la poción estabilizadora prolonga hasta seis meses los síntomas de la fase inicial. Si se suministra a tiempo, claro.

-¿Cuándo saben que ya ha pasado a la segunda fase? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-La segunda fase, la intermedia, es la más engañosa. El paciente aparenta estar "sano" e incluso "curado" pero los síntomas regresan y con doble potencia. La última fase, el paciente recae y poco a poco va perdiendo fuerzas y el control de sus funciones. Es cuestión de horas para que muera.

Hubo un silencio aterrador.

-San Mungo no tiene la cura, mucho menos el presupuesto para todo el tratamiento, los pacientes con gripa Muggle o con sospechas son enviados a casa con una dosis mínima de la poción estabilizadora que realizó Malfoy.

-Eso es cruel – expresó Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos – no pueden abandonar a alguien de esa manera.

-Este lugar lo fundé junto con otras dos persona más que tenían un ser querido enfermo – continuó explicando – juntos estamos en busca de una cura. Si san Mungo no es capaz de darnos una, nosotros mismos la haríamos. Lamentablemente el único que puede realizar o el que se ha acercado a una posible cura es Draco Malfoy. Él es único.

-Malfoy esta… - Ron no supo cómo continuar.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo; no podemos perder las esperanzas.

-Yo podría… - Hermione se secó las lágrimas – yo puedo ayudar en la recuperación de Malfoy.

-El diagnostico de Malfoy no es muy favorable y podríamos tardar años en poder despertarlo – el mayor les explicó el tratamiento que le estaban aplicando al rubio – hay otra manera, antes de sugerirla debo preguntarles nuevamente, ¿Qué están dispuestos a hacer para salvar la vida de su hijo?

-Lo que sea – respondieron al unísono.

-¿Aunque no sea de la manera convencional? – Augustus los escudriñó con la mirada. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

-Lo que sea – afirmó Hermione mientras Ron afirmaba decididamente.

El mayor sonrió.

* * *

Hermione observaba a su hijo dormir, se mordió el labio inferior. Ella junto con su esposo estaba metiéndose en caminos peligrosos y si esa era la única forma de salvar a su hijo lo haría. No importaba si tenía que seguir ocultándole la verdad a Harry, su familia era lo más importante para ella.

El tener a Harry y a Nott de su lado era importante y haría lo que fuera para que así estuvieran.

* * *

 **Hola a todo el que me lea por estos lares.**

 **Por cuestiones personales, he decidido No subir más este fanfic en este sitio. ¿La razón? La principal, PLAGIO. Hace meses atrás varias de mis historias fueron plagiadas en otra plataforma y por cuestión de seguridad decidí retirarlas y solo publicar en ciertos lugares. La otra razón es por cuestiones técnicas, al momento de guardar el documento del capítulo No se está respetando el formato, así que una vez guardado, tengo que editarlo. Hago doble trabajo. Y la última razón, pero no por eso menos importante, ya No voy a publicar por aquí. Las historias finalizadas se quedarán por un rato más y las que están en proceso las continuaré en otro sitio (por si quieren seguir leyéndolas).**

 **En fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, este es el último capítulo que publico por aquí, pero si quieren seguir la historia la pueden encontrar en el Foro del Dragón, Wattpad y en mi Blogger Pislib Nott, en mi perfil pueden encontrar los link.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Besos.**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
